Tattered Identities
by Phoenixfire123
Summary: "We thought we were normal. These problems didn't concern us. All we could do now is deal with it, together. So we can figure out who we are." AU Silver Millennium UxN
1. Prologue: End of Normalcy

**A/N: Wow, a chaptered story from me? I know I don't have the best reputation for going through with chapter stories. This one has a better chance of actually being finished since I have a basis of where I want it to go and end up.**

**This is a mish-mash of several plot bunnies I decided to merge into one. That would be easier than making several stories. I'm sorry if things seem confusing because of it. I think I merged it well to a cohesive plot but it would take several chapters for everything to fit together. This is a Uranus x Neptune story. Drama is the first genre though. They don't actually meet in this chapter and most of it is a set up before the plot. It is supposed to be confusing so you'll be interested and end up reading more to figure out what the hell I mean.**

**One last note: This is set in the Silver Millennium, albeit a completely AU one. I believe it is highly unlikely that someone will be reborn with the exact same name so both Haruka and Michiru have different names.**

**Now enjoy!**

**Prologue: End of Normalcy**

An eerie silence passed through the palace. Smooth marble walls reached out to the black night. There were no lights reflecting to the outside world. It was unusual but everything seemed peaceful. Two guards were stationed at each entrance. There were also defenses that the average eye failed to see. The one weakness was that there was a false sense of security. Things had been peaceful for too long. Everybody thought that it would continue. No outer signs existed that the peaceful routine were changed. People turned a blind eye to hints that would lead to a violent change. The palace remained quiet. It was the last night the normalcy of the past would stand.

"Are you sure we're ready for this?" A husky voice asked.

"Stop worrying about it. Nothing will go wrong." That voice was demanding. He didn't want to hear anything against his plans.

"We have to make sure all plans go off simultaneously and flawlessly. If there is any indication of our attack beforehand, warnings could spread and we'll fail." The husky voice spoke again.

"This has been in the works for the past year. We have spies, assassins and footmen to initiate the plans when the signal is given. Nothing has gone into lightly. Information was gathered so all loopholes will be covered. We can do nothing more to make sure everything goes right." This voice was soft with an edge of cunning beneath it.

The three men were in the middle of an underground room. It had cliché darkness and mystique to it, a lone table sitting in the center. Along with the men, there was a fourth figure. Only silence reigned from the figure. With what little light there was the deduction could be made that it was female.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," the husky voice spoke out.

A man entered and bowed. He was masked in black all features except his tall framed were hidden. "Everything is ready." That was all that was said.

"Then let Operation Takedown commence. The alliance that had forsaken us will fall."

**XXX**

A quake shook the palace. The cause was manmade though no one guessed this. There was a warning flash inside. Nobody was there to see it. The purpose of the quake succeeded. The invisible protection sputtered and failed.

Black suited assassins killed the two guards at the east gate. It was the least used. There needed to be as few signs as possible. No warning was sent out to the other guards. The two fallen had no time to alert them. If any night wanderer passed by the other gates there would be no sign that something was wrong. The realization would come too late.

The two bodies were disposed of inside the gates. The two killers sent out the signal into the night and the first part of the plan was complete. A group of five came in next. One went to lock access to the servants' quarters. Any that were caught outside it will be disposed of. Two went to finish off the royal queen. The fourth kept watch with the assassins. The fifth searched the palace for the concealed dangerous treasure.

"What is going on here?" The queen was disturbed by a sound outside her door. Long silver hair was free of its traditional garb. The white night gown covered most of her form and gave her modesty. It was the last thing on her mind. Her voice was firm and collected the same she would show her people on a daily basis. There was fear there. She always kept her door open, in case her servants or someone had to inform her of the emergency. Now, the emergency was here but she couldn't prepare for it.

The cloaked figure that came in stood in the doorway. He was surprised that her attention was gained so quickly. He had hoped for a quick murder. Spite clung to him. He spoke it clearly.

"Serenity, you shall die."

There was little chance he could commit the murder. As long as he retained her attention the job will be done. Serenity raised her hand in defense. Before she could call her powers her tall graceful body stiffened. An arrow lodged into her back, the second member of the attack came through the window. The once majestic queen fell. Blood pooled around the body. The arrow did not have enough force to go through but it reached the heart. She made one last silent command before life left her. The two attackers knew nothing of this and were pleased their part of the plan went off without a hitch.

The lone member of the siege squad finally found the room he was looking for. It was locked with more than simple mechanics and just when he was planning to call back up and destroy the barriers the door opened. The reasoning was simple: the queen was dead. He rushed forward, grey stormy eyes widening behind his mask.

Inside the room was a lone crystal on a pedestal. It was small, only a few centimeters across. Silver light shone outward, filling the room. It offered warmth. It was warmth that made the man guilt-ridden on their plans, the corruption and evil in his heart burning. He pushed it aside. The crystal would be there's. The light did not have to be good. Before he could take it the light dimmed and immediately afterward seared to a blinding intensity. It flashed nine colors, rising in the air as it did so. Common sense told the man to grab it. He was rooted to the ground. A second later the crystal disappeared. The room turned dark and cold.

**XXX**

The dark room and silent contemplation of the four mysterious masterminds was interrupted by the knock on the door. A different informant came inside, bowing as he did so. Nervous waves came off him.

"What is it?" The husky voice asked. He did not like this. Someone coming in meant something went wrong.

"T-the crystal disappeared before the man can take it."

"What?" The silent voice rose to a louder pitch from the other side of the table.

"There's nothing we can do about it." The husky voice was less shocked. He prepared himself for anything that went wrong. It could be a lot worse. "The queen is dead?"

"Yes."

The owner of the demanding voice nodded slowly. "The attacks on the other kingdoms are going off without problems?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then let us start on the second operation. Takeover is needed now that all the rulers will fall."

**XXX**

All across the solar system the attacks happened as planned. It caught the general public off guard. Most of the general public wouldn't know the differences until knew rulers were announced without reason the next morning. All the royal families and some of the nobles paid the price of their easy living.

One of the castles had stronger defenses by a river-like moat that surrounded it. The bordering wall wasn't that high because of this. There was brief warning beforehand. The waters had a warning sensor to them and the call was made inside the palace.

What went wrong was when it wasn't a series call. The alarm only went off when four or more uninvited humans' presence was sensed. The queen was nervous. She believed it was not something to brush to the side. She was young but her insight was sharp. Something was horribly wrong. Her hair cascaded down her back glowing silver in different moon's light. The petite woman had gotten up once the alarm went off. She sat by the window, looking outside and trying to spot what was wrong.

"Umi?" her husband wrapped strong arms around her. It was comforting. It was a sign that she wasn't alone. She leaned into his arms, eyes staring out the window.

"We should check on Larissa." The first worry of a mother was her child. The baby girl was only a few months old. She always slept easily. Tonight was different and the young baby refused to sleep. There were no extra defenses to protect her. Nobody ever excepted there needed to be once inside the castle.

There was a crash down the hall. Umi felt a brief kiss on her temple. "You go ahead and check on her." She held the hand that rested on her stomach, wishing they could go back to bed and enjoy the night. There was some disconnect for the couple and what was going on. It wasn't because the emergency didn't make itself known. There was eeriness in not knowing what presented danger. It could be nothing or the end of the world. Maybe it was for the love that connected the two of them that made things seem almost normal. The young queen smiled before slipping out the door.

"OK, I'll be back in a minute." Despite the efforts her voice came out strained. As she walked down the hall she played with her wavy locks. Her hair had the pale color of white-washed waves. She always had the habit to mess with her hair while nervous. There were steps behind her, going in the opposite direction. "Be careful," she knew her love went to check on the problem. The fact that no other warning came besides the first one worried her. Some of the guards or servants should have alerted them of something.

She slipped into Larissa's room, regretting that she did not have the girl at her side. Umi should have kept her for the night when she refused to go asleep. It was only a couple minutes' walk in dead silence to the nursery. It seemed to take forever. She let out a breath once she opened the door. The room was exactly as it was earlier in the morning. Blue eyes stared out from the crib. A usual welcome would include some gurgles and cheerful baby noises. Larissa was quiet though and tried her hardest to sit up.

Umi was relieved to see she was alright. She walked over to pick the baby up but froze. Her whole body became stiff and silver-grey eyes widened in shock. An icy chill went through her veins. A second later Larissa started crying, small fists pounding the ground. Tears silently went down her face. She tried to comfort her child. That was all she had left. She felt it in her blood. The door was left open behind her. In her stress she forgot to close and lock it for precaution.

There was a sound of something slicing through the air. Umi never reached her daughter.

**XXX**

The door to the secret room opened once more. Three people came in. One of them was the tall man from before the attacks and two others next to him. The one in the center had a small stature. He cleared his throat but before he could the demanding voice spoke.

"Is everything complete?"

The small man sighed and nodded. "Everything went as planned."

Satisfied nods travelled around the table. It was hard work. Sabotage and murder came with a price if not done properly. Now they could get the rewards for their planning. The risk was worth it.

"There is one more thing." The small man continued. A tense atmosphere followed the words. Was there still some price to pay? One thing could end up tearing the rest apart.

"A couple of the royal families attacked had children barely a year old." The tenseness disappeared.

"K-" It was the soft voiced figure that spoke but he was cut off.

"They should live," It was the woman who spoke. She never had children to call hers but the natural instinct was there. No spite could be put on babies who couldn't yet make their own decision. "Find some home for them. It doesn't have to be a wealthy home, preferably not. The best place is where there is no possibility of finding their heritage and leading them to wanting to claim it back."

The three men standing shifted in their posture and nodded. It seemed like someone from the table will contradict her words but no contradictions came. A mumble came from one of the figures and she nodded. "Good."

**XXX 17 YEARS LATER XXX**

The day was quiet. The elder man wondered what was wrong. It was strange for things to be quiet, this time of the day. He had a peaceful life but it wasn't a quiet one. He scratched his balding head, staring up at the sky. She wasn't home yet. Never mind they both specifically told her to come back by a certain time. It was like their words only meant empty air. He sighed but a low chuckle rose from his throat.

"Randall?" He smiled at his wife's voice. He'll never get tired of hearing it. Thirty-five years of marriage and he never got tired of hearing his name from her voice. The only thing that plagued them was that they remained childless. That was until…

"Hey! Is food ready?" A voice called from the fence. A blond teenager was a few feet away from the wooden pegs. She ignored the gate and swung both legs over the fence instead. Bright green eyes danced in the light as she raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Arielle, didn't you say you were going out to lunch?" The old woman asked. She was rather disappointed when the young woman said she was going to town for lunch. She loved making meals for the family. There was some lunch left after her and Randall ate. She was tempted to not tell her about it.

"Hmm…" Arielle licked her lips, giving a nervous look to the side and nothing in particular.

The look was enduring and she felt like the blond knew that. She was curious on what she was doing if not finding lunch. She could pester her foster child later.

"Cherish, I believe there is some food left over." Randall spoke up. Blue eyes twinkled as he looked at his wife. She sighed and nodded. Arielle beamed.

The young baby arrived on their small farm when she was hardly a year old. In the center of the field, Cherish wondered what was interesting the donkey. When she found out, she was happy it hadn't been the chickens that found the bundle. The donkey had always been faired nature.

They raised the child thinking it had been a blessing. The worry over the shifting of powers that was going on calmed down when they were able to focus on something else. The happiness of raising a child became short lived. Cherish began to worry on the fact she wasn't hers and begun to spite the real parents for abandoning Arielle on the middle of their farm. Randall convinced her it was OK. They would tell her eventually but that day could wait. Worrying about unanswered questions about the blond child can be brushed aside. It was a duty and privilege they should be happy about.

The day of truth came two years ago, after Arielle turned fifteen. The teenager was furious and completely thrown off guard. Cherish had green eyes and both their hair greyed by the time she was old enough to remember their features. There wasn't much else on what was similar physicality wise. Randall was short, blue-eyed and most of his hair was gone. Cherish resembled her 'daughter' more, she had tall stature and green eyes though her hair was brown before it turned silver with age.

Arielle refused to talk to either of them afterward. A day later she grudgingly admitted that nothing could be done to change it. Nothing had changed the extra knowledge did not change how she lived. That's what the fifteen year old had told them. Cherish knew her real mystery heritage remained in Arielle's mind. She never brought it up again so Cherish never questioned it.

"Alright, I'll go eat then." She slipped past both of them into the small house. The seventeen year old could smell it. The air brought the scent to her as soon as she was on the property. She would have gone and eat the meal if the elder couple didn't tell her about it. 'It was polite to ask,' that was what she had grown up hearing. That was what she did. Now she was going to eat.

Randall stood up. "That girl," he shook his head. He looked over at Cherish and grinned. "I'm happy we have her."

The old woman mimicked her husband, shaking her head slowly. She wiped her hands off her blue wool dress. "Come on let's check to see if the animals have enough food for the night."

Arielle knew she should help them. She listened to them walk across the farm. She refused to call them poor- in the process calling herself poor- but living on a dry Uranus made the farming itself poor. She grabbed the warm buns taking a bite from the bread. Her green eyes shadowed in thought. She loved it here and who she easily called parents. It failed to feel like home. No other place she thought of could be called home. There was something calling her though. Arielle put it on her free spirit. No indication told her why she was restless to get out. Nothing more than wanting to find out her identity, it was something that could answer her questing soul.

She shook her head. There was no time to be contemplating her life. She pushed the thoughts aside heading outside to help with the animals. The bun stayed warm in her hand.

**XXX**

Larissa stared out the window. Her blue eyes were dull. The sky did not want to echo her mood. It was bright and welcoming. It demanded and welcomed people to go outside. There was one problem. She wasn't allowed to go outside.

She sighed and slipped off the window sill. Her aqua curls rolled down her back. The seventeen year old usually kept it tied back. Today she felt like a change of pace. Her hair was something she had perfect control of. It was one of the few things in her life that she did. Her appearance in general was something she spent a lot of time over, when she was not painting in her bedroom.

Larissa walked over to the canvas, touching the unfinished painting with a hand. One of her escapes was paintings. There was another quality to it. It helped clear her mind. She sat down after her dreams and tried to put them in life. The current painting had a small bedroom with shady objects placed throughout. The edges of the painting were stained red like blood though her recollection had no blood in it. The memory of the dream deserted her. Most of her dreams were dark but since they turned darker about a year ago she could never completely recall or finish a painting.

The blue haired woman sighed and pushed the canvas over. It landed with a clank on the floor. Larissa stared at it for a second later before heading to the bathroom. The bathroom was spacious like her bedroom. She lived in a fine house but after years of being contained here it felt cramped. That thought echoed in her body and she rubbed her back. She turned on the bath a soft sigh escaping her lips. She leaned against the counter, waiting for the tub to fill up.

"Larissa, dinner is in the hour." The voice came from her bedroom.

"Yes, Auntie," she called back. She should be done in an hour… Maybe… If she was late to eat she wouldn't care. She had as much peace in her bedroom that she received in the diner room.

Larissa had been with her so called aunt and family for almost as long as she could remember. She had no clue who her parents were. She was taken from a drunk who was poorly taking care of her at the time. He wasn't her father and she was told that they were rightfully taking her care in their hands. After she was found they soon migrated to Uranus. Larissa was allowed to go outside in the past. She often did with great enjoyment with her aunt's oldest son who was a year older. When she was ten she encountered a guard of the Elite, the social order that reigned shortly after she was born. She was banned to go any further than the property they owned. A month ago she was told she couldn't go outside at all.

None of it connected. It gave Larissa a headache but she had to accept it. It was the only story she was told so there was nothing else to turn to. Everything she asked got ignored.

The tub was half way full. Larissa gave it a wishful smile. An hour for a bath, was that it? The least they could do was give her longer bath time. She could go on for two if no one interrupted her. Her hands didn't prune normally. It was a blessing she was grateful for. She decided to take a bath on a split second decision. She supposed it wasn't their fault.

She slipped out of her dress and stockings, eyes staring at her reflection. Her beauty could easily catch people's eyes and hearts. If it was because she confined to the property the last seven years or something else, Larissa didn't have much romantic interest. She shrugged. Nobody cared that she wasn't interested. Her uncle good-naturedly said he wouldn't have to chase away boys that happened to see her. Never mind the fact she never went far enough to catch anybody's eyes.

She stripped off her undergarments, throwing them next to her dress. Larissa usually neatly organized her clothes before bathing so they wouldn't get wrinkled. Now, she was short on time. She stepped into the bath slowly lowering her body in the depths. She squeezed some purple suds into the water and bubbles started to form. A rare playful face took over and she splashed in the water. Fifteen minutes later she relaxed, closing her eyes. Water always calmed her down most. A few things came in second, like her paintings nothing was as close to get her to relax as being surrounded by water.

"Larissa!" The rest of the time disappeared and moments bliss with it. She blinked open her eyes realizing she had dozed off. She took a deep breath before reluctantly getting out.

"I'll be done in a few minutes." It will be closer to ten. She was hungry though and subconsciously quickened her pace. She paused from going outside her room. Her gaze travelled to the window. She wondered if she could get out into the bright outside soon. She will try.

**A/N: I did not mean to give Larissa a Rapunzel feel of life, honestly. That is just the way it came out.**

**I hope it wasn't completely confusing. I wanted to leave things up in the air and not have to fill the first chapter with boring backstory. Things needed to move along to get everything I wanted in here. So in that way I went over (mostly) everything but explained nothing.**

**I'm guessing I will update bi-weekly – monthly. The next chapter may come out sooner because I have it mapped already. If I get good feedback for this story, I will not abandon it. That means review, pretty please with puppy dog eyes. **


	2. Chapter 1: Journey

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I said it was going to be quick. All I had to do was finish typing it.**

**Chapter 1: Journey**

A silver haired woman stood in the middle of the room, her clear blue eyes going to an old portrait. There was sadness in their depths. She sighed before sitting down on the table.

It was a small house compared to what she was used to before. There were three rooms the main living room was where she was sitting right now. Next to it there were two bedrooms, one slightly bigger than the other. Outside, there was an enclosed area for bathing. The woman had made it comfortable. What was more important than that, it was safe. Nobody knew she was living here and even if the prior social butterfly got lonely she had learned to deal with it. This was her home.

There was a small window by the door but nothing else to light the room from the outside. No light would come in either way, it was nighttime. The quiet from the day crossed over to the night. The room had not changed at all in the passing of days: the table in the center, a counter to prepare food and the portrait. That was all. The light offered to the room came from a small crystal on the table.

She reached across the table and gently picked up the crystal that was resting there. When she touched it warmth spread through her fingers. It glowed silver before flashing two separate times. She smiled. She couldn't read the messages like her sister used to. She could understand that the message read as hope.

She stood up, silver hair running down her back. She stepped carefully over to a drawer before dropping the crystal into it. It was late. A sad smile crossed her face before she walked over to her bedroom to rest.

**XXX**

The air was strangely hot. The sun never completely penetrated this far out. The atmosphere was magically powered so it could be livable. It was unpredictable as normal weather. All that was done was enhancing the sun's rays and the water cycle of the planet. That was all fine and dandy. The teenager didn't bother remembering all the complicated science involved. All she knew was that it was hot and she had decided to wear long warm clothes for the day.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course, she blamed the weather more than her own judgment. A hand ran through short blond hair. Arielle knew that she had to get inside. Preferably it would be a nice cool dark room. She smirked, looking up at the sky. It was midafternoon. She said she would be back by evening. Arielle felt bad about leaving home for the third time that week. She only went to the town a half mile away. What made it worse she didn't do what she said she'll do.

Thoughts of being a bad little girl left her mind before they could start. She turned around when she heard her name, a smile crossing her face. "Hey Alex!"

Alexander was a year older than her. Navy eyes always were shining with mischief. Black hair was cropped just above his shoulders. He stood a half inch shorter than the blonde and she never dropped the fact he was shorter than a girl. It was not that surprising though, most people were taller than him. Only the people of Jupiter had a taller average height over Uranium citizens. Alex was Martian by birth. Arielle considered him one of her closest friends. She pulled him into a one arm hug before pulling away.

"Damn, its hot out."

"I know, isn't it great?" The raven-haired man replied. "I haven't felt weather this good since I left Mars."

Arielle huffed. "Fine, I don't like it." She ignored him, walking toward the town square. She had a habit of cutting people out if they disagreed with her. Everybody told her that it was a bad habit but she didn't care.

Alex ignored this and continued talking. "So are we going to the Seven Winds?" The Seven Winds was a modern club in the center of town. It was crowded 24/7 most of its entertainment being dancing and a bar. It also offered some rooms as an inn but most people who stayed there never bothered to get any sleep. The owner tried his best so it won't become a whorehouse but with the best bar in town and most people being tipsy, some things couldn't be helped.

"No, I want something more quiet today." Green eyes met navy in a narrowed gaze.

"Liar!" She punched him in the arm.

"I only have a few hours. I don't have time for any active afternoons." She knew neither Cherish nor Randall would care if she came home late. If she came home in one peace they didn't mind. Arielle wanted to eat before they served the leftovers to the animals. Food will only stay fresh and delicious for so long.

Her companion shrugged. "Let's go there for a little bit anyway, there's this redhead there that I've been monitoring. She should be there if I got her visiting time down."

Arielle rolled her eyes. "I don't see why you need me. Though I better come along so you don't do anything you regret."

"Like…?"

"Like having a baby pop up in nine months!"

**XXX**

Larissa stopped outside her door, eyes glancing up and down the hall. Everything was quiet. Noises could be heard from outside in the backyard. She guessed the way to the front would be empty. She shook her head. She needed a better plan if she wanted to get outside. Her plan needed more detail. What she'll do once she got out, what she'll wear so her family couldn't recognize her and a timetable so she could get back before anybody noticed.

She pushed open the door in annoyance and went inside. She walked over to the canvas. It was the same one she had been working on earlier. Still, nothing more had been done to it. Larissa picked up the brush and sat down. Out of anger she started to muddle the painting. Swift strokes covered the previous layers. Her hand, that usually did careful calculating strokes, went in random movements. Larissa worked filtering out her frustration. She did not know what she was making. It slowly became an abstract image instead of the half finish room it was. The colors were dark blues and grays. The new piece reminded her of being deep in the ocean and looking up to the surface. A wry smile crossed her face.

She turned her head when she heard footsteps at her door. Her aunt stood at the doorway with some extra food. "You didn't come down earlier so I brought this up." Purity smiled before putting down her niece's food.

Larissa nodded. A glance at the clock showed her she had been working on her painting for two hours. She smiled and bowed her head in thanks. After the older woman left she sighed. She could see how she could be related to her. Purity had long blue hair similar to hers even when it was straight and a few shades lighter. They had the same shape in the eyes and almost an identical color. They could have been mother and daughter by appearance. Other relations were just as believable.

The seventeen year old wished that they connected more on a familiar level. She was healthy on a physical level. Besides not being able to go outside she wasn't able to have conversations on a serious level. She tried but they usually fizzed out and died. There was a lack of fulfillment and satisfaction in her life. She was contained.

She slowly ate her food eyes fixed on her paintings. That was how she felt. She was at the bottom of the sea, only having a murky vision on life. She made the decision that she would get outside. She knew there was a town a mile away from the house. She didn't remember the exact way to get there but there was only one trail, right?

After she finished eating she went to lie down on her bed. She closed her eyes and begun to formulate a plan.

**XXX**

It had been three days. Larissa was normally a patient person. If she had not learned how to be patient she would have gone insane ages ago. This time then she wanted to get moving. She guessed she had three hours to hike to the town and back. What she was going to do there wasn't important. She was left alone and if she stayed 'quiet' in her room no one would bother her or guess she was not there.

The plan was simple. Uncle Simon had a small get together out back and everyone would be out there. She used to regret not being out there, now she was grateful. The first part of the plan was to get in comfortable and concealing clothes. Larissa quickly undressed, grabbing a baby blue dress she chose last night. The waistline and hems were decorated with lace. A durable pair of flat-soled blue shoes rested on her feet. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and then a simple bun. She grabbed a veil and used it to cover her hair. Anybody that knew her would recognize her. She wouldn't stick out in the crowd. That was her goal, nobody knew her outside the realm of this household anyway.

She quickly walked into the bathroom and put her hand in the warm water. With the light on in here and the fan creating waves on the surface, it would be like she was taking one of her forever long baths. She closed the door. A soft _splish splash_ reached her ears. She gave a determined nod before leaving the room.

Larissa waited until she heard the back door close. This was the riskiest part. All her insight and all she could come up with to get out of the house was make a break for it. She held her breath, closing her door softly. The plan was if she was caught inside pretend to get something to eat. If she was caught outside she'll run for it and hope no one ran faster. It was simple. Maybe it was to the point where it was stupid. She reached downstairs without disturbance. She walked toward the front door. _'Act natural,'_ was the only thought that graced her mind. Looking suspicious would be the end of her. Her steps were quiet and graceful. She was in the middle hallway when the door behind her opened.

"Hey Isa," Her cousin smiled. Tally was a year younger than her. Larissa didn't necessary like being called so informally when they had different habits and scheduled. Living in the same house didn't guarantee familiarity.

She forced a grin. The nerves didn't show and she shifted directions until she was in the kitchen. "I thought I'll grab a bite to eat."

"Same here," they both grabbed some fresh fruit from the basket on the table. Larissa wanted the younger woman to leave but she seemed stubborn to stay and eat her fruit with her. She switched gears and popped the strawberry in her mouth.

"I'm going to refresh in a bath…"

"Oh dear, well don't zone out too much. We shouldn't eat that much of this it'll be made into a pie later." The hyper-happy demeanor her cousin offered gave turned her smile into a genuine one. She did like the pies Purity made. Yet… her time was ticking away. She shifted nervously.

"I'm going back out. Everyone's only talking about boring stuff. I better try to lighten it up." Larissa knew she was only trying to make her feel better. She kept the small smile on her face before she heard the back door close once more. She let out a sigh, glancing toward the window. Nobody was facing the direction of the house. She sat down, waiting to gather her nerves back. A minute later she got her cool composure and resolve back, standing up. Her eyes focused on the window before leaving to the front door.

There were no other problems. She listened to hear if anybody came around the front. Nothing, a hopeful playful look crossed her face. She forced the door open and stepped outside.

**XXX**

Arielle swished her drink in a bored manner, glancing across the bar. The sight she saw was pathetic. Alex was trying to flirt with the redhead he was talking about earlier and failing miserably. _'She either already has a boyfriend or he's hopeless.'_ She drank the contents of the glass, the beverage searing her throat on the way down. Her eyes filled with mirth as she watched her friend's attempts to win the girl over. The blond thought she would have to prevent him from doing anything extreme. Now it looked like she would have to help him if he wanted to get anywhere.

She placed the glass on the counter, calling the bartender for another drink. Arielle was careful to not return drunk. She had a fair resistance to alcohol. Three drinks hardly fazed her and the last few times that was her self-set limit. That would mean this was the last glass. She gave a brief nod for an extra shot in the drink. Green eyes turned back to Alex as he made his way grudgingly order.

"She hasn't agreed to kiss you yet?"

"Shut up,"

"Come on, I probably can do better than you to woo her over." She accepted her new drink, taking out a coin simultaneously and sliding it across to the bartender. Arielle kept Alex is her peripherals a smirk gracing her features.

"Yeah, like that blond you had last week? You weren't stealthy going out back. I saw you two making-out. You probably scarred her for life." Alex finished off his drink, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.

She rolled her eyes at what she dubbed his childish stubbornness and stupidity. "No she wasn't. I know I could do it better than you."

"Prove it."

She looked at the time and shook her head. "The poor fair lady most likely needs a break after your miserable attempts. I'll do it later when she's fresh." She drained all of her drink in one swing. She held back a cough. That would make her look like an idiot. She raised her sleeve, wiping her mouth. "Besides, I have to go soon. I promised that I would pick up some fruit and flour before I returned home. That is the excuse I used to get out. I need to get back soon anyway to eat."

"Excuses, excuses," Alex sighed. "You'll be leaving now I suppose?"

She glanced at the time. "I better. Who knows how long it'll take me to walk home."

"Probably because you'll corner some helpless girl and flirt with her anyway." Arielle punched him in the arm before heading toward the door. "Later," she called over her shoulder.

**XXX**

Larissa was tired. She had been following the path for the last half hour. She underestimated how long a mile will be. The few trees thinned out to almost nothing but she failed to see the end of the path. Fear started to trickle down her spine. What if it was longer than she thought and she didn't have enough time? What if there was a small path that she missed and now she was walking toward nowhere. She closed her eyes. All the worrisome questions going through her head _why?_ This was what she wanted. There was no point in letting those thoughts get to her. She'll keep her pace for a little longer before turning back. She'll retrace her steps exactly and be back before anybody noticed she was gone.

Larissa wondered why she thought it was worth it. This was the first time in years that she felt free and uncontained. There was nothing special about the outside world. It was dry. She knew that Uranus was a dry planet and that the humidity and temperature in their house was meant to suit their Neptunian heritage. The second thing about going outside was that it was hot. Larissa liked the humid heat. Now the heat was making her dry… and thirsty. She brushed her blue curls back. She wished she brought some water. She needed a drink.

She pushed the thought irritably to the back of her mind. Her thoughts were getting muddled with doubts. She needed to be strong if she wanted to do this. The aqua hair woman let out a mirthless laugh. Nobody would think a simple trek outside would be a problem. Larissa wasn't some petite princess who couldn't hold a candle to the outside world. She knew it would be worth it. Once she was in town she would get her reward.

Another fifteen minutes of pushing in the heat a couple trails connected to the one she walking on. She spotted a few buildings on the horizon and noise drifted over. A less dignified young woman would have jumped in joy. She was raised with stricter guidelines than that so she just smiled.

Larissa walked through the town, not knowing where to go. She had enough sense to remember what path she came in on. It was the right path on the edge of town with a red little house. She pulled out a few gold coins. She'll buy a nice trinket, something nobody would notice and look around before walking home.

The seventeen year old was overwhelmed. Several years had passed from the last time she had been around so many people. That was when she was ten and the people were tall and imposing back then. She thought it was some child's realization but seven years later the general population around her was still tall and imposing. She shrugged it off. She was surrounded by people the first time in a long time. It was to be excepted.

Someone pushed her to the side. She turned around angrily but the person already disappeared in the crowd. She glared at the person's back. She sighed, adjusting her veil. The thin material was silk and the most expensive single item she was wearing. More than that, it was her security net. She felt comfortable with it on. She stopped by a food stall. Larissa felt hunger stab at her belly. A toasted bun with warm jelly would hold her over. She examined at the various baked goods. Her mind drifted toward the pies waiting back home. The food here held paramount. It was in front of her.

A few minutes later she had an apple bun in her hand. She left the stall and down the street only to run into somebody on the way.

**XXX**

Arielle had picked out the fruit pretty easily. She was friendly with one of the stall owners so managed to get a batch at half price. That meant she was able to buy enough without drawing suspicion that she spent the other half of her money at the bar.

She worked her way through the crowd, a frown marking her face. It usually was not this crowded. She grumbled under her breath. She was not a fan of large crowds. She moved to the side of the street, a breath of air escaping her lips. Green eyes scanned the crowd in hope of finding an easy way out. She only had about a half hour before she needed to be home.

Arielle took a couple steps forward before abruptly being cut off. She opened her mouth for a retort but none came out. The young woman in front of her was for a lack of a better word… beautiful. Aqua curls loosely framed her face, angry blue eyes staring back. It was an intense gaze and she took a step back. That was when she noticed how close they were standing in the first place.

Her tongue was tied. Arielle felt cheated. She was supposed to be the one to make girls speechless. That clearly wasn't happening when the young woman spoke up. "What was that for?" The melodious voice was tinged in anger.

She blinked, finally finding her voice. "What do you mean? Unless you haven't noticed, it isn't that hard to run into people here." It was sad. Some people lost their beauty once they opened their mouth. Arielle hated to admit it but while she was thinking that she grudgingly admitted it didn't deter much of the smaller woman's charm.

Blue eyes stared down at the ground. Green eyes followed them and spotted a roll lying down on the ground. She closed her eyes, "Look, I'm sorry. If I had anything more on me I'll buy you another one but I don't." Her words were blunt. She was walking around her when she halted. She hated being drawn to someone she just met. There was something else there though.

She was nervous. Arielle knew she was trying to hide it. Her posture was composed. Beneath that it was stiff. Reflecting blue eyes looked weary more than anything else. The blond smiled. She reached into her small basket of fruit and pulled out an apple. That was what was on the bun so it was a safe bet. "Here, have this instead."

Larissa brushed back her hair, eyes narrowed. She smiled and gently took the apple from the taller woman. At first glance she couldn't tell if she was female. After running into someone head on it was hard not to be able to feel what gender they were. She took a bite out of the apple as a test. It tasted good and was still juicy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the other woman bowed in slight exaggeration. She rolled her eyes, eating more of the apple. Now that someone was polite she felt more comfortable. It was getting late though and she needed to get home. She will be in trouble if her scheme was figured out before she got back.

"I should get going. It's getting late and I live outside town."

"Wait," Arielle mumbled. A pale blush reached her cheeks. She was grateful that it was too dark to see it clearly. She wouldn't be left alone if anybody knew how _unprofessional_ she was right now. She bothered Alex earlier about not able to woo a girl, now she was getting worked up. Was she trying to win the girl over? She didn't even know her name! "I live out of town as well… I could walk with you for a ways." Damn it! This was going horribly. Her mind, for a reason that it wasn't telling her, wanted to spend more time with the smaller woman. Never mind the fact she was tripping her up.

Aqua eyebrows rose in speculation before she shrugged. "OK," She gave a small bow. "Larissa Triton." Her veil fell but before she could grab it another hand caught it.

The blond smiled and without knowing what she was doing she gently tied it back into her hair. "Arielle Dune," She paused, looking carefully at the fabric. "That's expensive silk…"

Larissa blushed when the taller woman stepped forward to readjust her veil. She didn't allow anyone else to get that close. Besides brief hugs from her aunt, nobody did. Once Arielle's other comment came up she huffed and stepped back. "People could have a few expensive items." Larissa actually had more than a few. She was embarrassed that her one expensive taste was spotted. She wanted to blend in as a commoner. She knew from how her family talked that they were above average status. She was upset a little thing like her veil distinguished her. She was comfortable blending in.

Arielle nodded. "I guess…" That was supposed to be a compliment. It clearly was not received that way. "A pleasant walk will be more so with beautiful company." She hoped that comment went over better.

The aqua haired woman gave a small nod. Her original plan was not to talk to anybody. Her sense of mind yearned for other company besides family. The tall blond was not the best with words in her opinion but she was courteous. All she could hope for now is that they lived relatively in the same direction. Larissa followed after her, relieved to see they were headed in the general direction she needed to go in.

"Did you just move here? This is the first time I've seen you." Arielle knew that she would have noticed someone that attractive sooner if they have been around. She was genuinely curious and hoped that she wasn't just passing through.

"No… I have been here for a while. I don't get out that much." Larissa mumbled her answer. It seemed like she didn't want to talk about it. A frown marked Arielle's face. She shrugged.

"Oh… well if you come back out again, I wouldn't mind showing you around." She wanted to. She tried to convince her brain that it was not only for attraction purposes. That was about half of it or maybe a little more. What made her make the offer was because she disliked seeing pretty girls looking lost and confused. She could be helpful sometimes.

"Thank you. I'll think about it. I don't know when I'll come again."

"Again, I'm sorry for your bun-thingy." Arielle hated the fact she sounded so awkward. She was supposed to be the smooth talker. She failed to place what caused it. It had to be the extra shot she put in her drink… yet that usually made it easier. She ran a hand through blond strands frustratingly.

A fit of small laughter started next to her. Green eyes stared at Larissa as she stifled her laugh. "Bun-thingy? That sounds… wrong." Her words got interrupted with another set of giggles. Arielle stared moodily at her. At least her laugh was cute.

The two were making their way to the edge of the town and Larissa spotted the red house she told herself to remember. The light of recognition was noticed by the blond and she smirked. "Know where you are?" She received a glare for the answer.

"I'm going this way." She pointed to the path she came in on. She wanted to stay in Arielle's company but she was nervous on getting home in time. She looked over at the taller woman, catching a glimpse of disappointment in her eyes until it was replaced with nonchalance.

"Ok," she was disappointed that she had to turn away this soon. Her company suddenly seemed rush though. She did not want to hold her any longer. "You'll think about my offer?" Green eyes met blue in a hopeful stare.

Larissa nodded. "I'll try to come out again within a week." She doubted it. It would be too risky. Having a guide would be helpful though. She wanted to make sure she had that option. She pushed her blue curls back eyes wondering to the path.

Arielle bit back a sigh. "I can see you want to get going. I have food waiting for me anyway… See you later than." She started to take the middle left path. Her eyes gazed back briefly. "I'll be in the market if you want to meet me or one of the bars in town. Bye." It was a pathetic parting because she knew the time had been short. She was hungry though. It was impolite to hold back Larissa if she had to get going. It was progressively getting darker and she had no idea how far the other woman had to go. Turning in the direction of home she picked some of the grapes in her basket. They will keep her hunger and mind preoccupied.

Larissa adjusted her veil for the hundredth time that night. The apple remained in her hand and she took another small bite. She had a bad feeling for when she got back home. The whole journey took a lot longer than she first estimated. She bit her lip, tightening her grip on the red fruit, her other hand on her dress. The longer it took to get back the less chance she will get in without anyone noticing. It would take another hour to get back in a normal pace. Her eyes traveled to the sky before going on the long trek home.

**A/N: I didn't want their first meeting to be lame but what else I had was worse. Their meeting would have been longer but the way I set it up both of them had to get going. Plus, the conversation will have turned awkward and cheesy. First conversations can be awkward anyway. –excuses, excuses-**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I have it half planned out but my spring semester starts next week and my recreational writing will be cut down. Hopefully I'll have it by the end of the week before they start or by the end of next week. After next chapter, it will go to the predicted bi-weekly – monthly updates.**


	3. Chapter 2: Rendezvous

**A/N: This is the next chapter. There won't be any Arielle/Larissa interaction for the next two chapters. I wanted to get other things out of the way before they meet up again.**

**Chapter 2: Rendezvous**

Larissa stopped outside of the door, hand resting on the wood surface. She had no idea what time it was. On the way back she went from running and walking on and off. Some points she felt like she took the wrong path. She didn't spend that much time on the way into town picking out landmarks or features in the landscape. The seventeen year wished she had. Seeing how dark it was when she finally reached home, it probably wouldn't have done much anyway. She held her breath, blue eyes staring back to the nature around her.

She had been serious when she told Arielle that she would try to go back. It had been a long day. It was the most awake and alive she felt in a long time. She felt the prickling anger at being holed up inside. On top of that was sadness. Larissa needed to go back as much as she wanted to stay outside longer. Even if it was stifling at home, that was what it was, home. She was comfortable inside the house and seeing where other people lived she knew that it was higher quality. The predictability that was boring to the point of being painful kept her in comfort.

That thought in mind, her hand moved down to the smooth handle. She turned it, slipping inside. Larissa had hoped since no one was standing outside or looking out the windows it'll be a smooth transition. That was a mistake.

"Where have you BEEN!" She flinched at hearing Purity's voice. She quickly gained her composure, not quite able to meet anybody's eyes. She bit her lip, eyes going to the nearest window.

"Out…" her voice was weaker than she wanted it. By the time she was half way home she knew it was impossible to ask for no one to notice her disappearance. Larissa wanted it to be swept under the rug. It was _one_ day there shouldn't have been a problem with it.

"Do you _want_ to end up _dead_?" Larissa noticed that the rest of the family was in the room but Purity was the one talking. She met her aunt's eyes momentarily looking away instead at the others. Her uncle and cousin's faces were neutral, eyes closed so she couldn't read her expression. Tally looked in shock and when she tried to make eye contact she looked away awkwardly.

"I…" The small bubble that formed inside her, popped. The anger and desperation at her situation swelled up. Angry eyes met with equal angry blue eyes. There was something else in the older woman's depths. Fear? Larissa was too upset to focus on it. "I've been trapped inside here for almost eight years. I can't go on the front yard, let alone get fresh air for a few minutes. You never tell me why! I need to be able to breath. What am I supposed to do once I'm an adult? Do you want me to be confined inside this house forever?" She was surprised that her voice came out calm. She didn't feel like it. She felt like screaming, or crying- neither would come.

"You won't understand why. It is for your own safety that nobody sees you." Purity closed her eyes. She was on the verge of saying something else but stopped. Instead she glared at her niece and growled. "Get to your room. I don't want to see you out of it until you recognize how lucky you are."

Larissa opened her mouth in protest but no sound came out. No one said anything, not in her defense or backing up her aunt's words. The silence became too much to bear and she ran upstairs.

Inside her room, she pulled her knees up to her chest. The soft fabric of the covers she sat on hardly registered. She rested her head on her knees, aqua curls cascading down her back. Lucky? How was being trapped inside lucky? Tears rolled down her cheeks and for once in her life she didn't bother to stop them.

**XXX**

Arielle brushed her hair back irritably. It was a habit she developed for, well, as long as she could remember. She was irritated though. Did everyone turn against her now?

A couple days ago Cherish and Randall found out her daily trips to town included more than what she told. She had no idea why. It wasn't like she was doing anything bad, just a few drinks and some relaxed partying. The blond didn't even think they were mad at her choices. They were disappointed that she didn't tell them. That disappointment etched in her being and Arielle felt guilty more than anything else. So she did the one thing she did when she felt guilty toward other people- she ignored them. She went out earlier in the day. She planned to buy fresh loaves of bread at the market. Then she deducted that it would be saying that Cherish's bread sucked and scrapped the idea.

Alex was busy with his family and she hardly saw him for three days. Even if it wasn't her that he was avoiding, she felt selfish and wanted her friend to spend some time with her. He had told her that he would try to make it to the Seven Winds to meet up. That was what she was doing right now- waiting and silently fuming. She sighed, swishing her drink around. It was not one thing that annoyed. It was the little things that piled up. It seemed like everyone was against her.

Arielle was hoping to meet Larissa again. It had been a week and the aqua-haired woman said that she would try to get out again. She had waited at various random spots in hopes to catch sight of her. Arielle didn't know why she was looking forward to seeing her again. She knew she genuinely enjoyed the short time they were in each other's company. She knew that there was more to the young woman and wanted to get to know that. It wasn't only lustful thinking either. She liked to think that it was more than that though it was the same general thought process with all the girls she met. There were no signs of Larissa. When Arielle guessed she couldn't come to town she found it easier to blame the other woman.

She sighed, taking a large swing of her glass. She had waited for Alex long enough. She couldn't stand the confined atmosphere of the club at the moment. She needed fresh air. She tossed a coin to the bartender with a nod before getting up to leave. Not being one to waste something, Arielle put her drink in front of some random drunk guy before leaving. Right when she got outside the air hitting her face relaxed her. She remained slightly peeved but the annoying thoughts in her head died down.

**XXX**

A short while later she arrived at her destination: a small clearing in the forest. It was hardly considered a forest. She lived in a rather flat area with open dry fields. The 'forest' was maybe one and a half square miles of scarcely placed trees. The clearing she was in they were more spaced apart than other areas. It was also one of her favorite places to go to calm down.

She lay out on her back, staring up at the sky. It was mid-afternoon and she didn't know what to do. It was too early to go back home. She needed some time alone. She was not about to go back to wait for Alex in some cramped bar. Arielle let out a puff of air, green eyes closing.

She had felt conflicted lately. Usually, she was full of herself and confidence at least to some degree. Anything she was unsure about herself and similar problems she brushed to the back of her mind. Now all of it pushed itself to the front of thinking. She was avoidant of her adoptive parents. She knew it was because she did truly think them in that perspective. She did not want to be a disappointment to them. Then her mind moved to thinking that because they weren't her parents she tried harder to try and fit into the family. Her mind juggled with the two ideas back and forth. What was she talking about? Arielle had no idea.

The one thing she had surety over was that her identity crisis came from knowing she was an adoptive child and not knowing her heritage. She was angry when she found out. Arielle never wanted to deal with who she thought was her parents again. Randall and Charity took were understanding about it. It became hard to hate them so she focused her confusion on herself.

Arielle didn't know where she came from. She didn't know if she was Uranian though it was likely. She had the same traits as her native planet. No comprehensible story she could come up with placed her into the hands of poor farmers. Neither of them knew where she came from and there was no sign of from whom or why she was left there. She had asked with no positive reply. She believed them.

Her mind liked to come up with crazy exaggerated stories. Her mind remained blank. Arielle hoped some faded dreams or half-remembered thoughts would come to her. It would be a blessing to know something. There was nothing.

She was not sure why it was so important to her. She would like to know but would it be that important? Arielle knew it was. Her life may not change because of the truth but she _wanted_ to know. She felt incomplete somehow. Since she knew part of her past was missing she wanted to claim it.

She opened her eyes. Arielle hoped with her quiet contemplation that an hour so had passed. From the sky alone, it looked like to be five minutes. She bit her lip in frustration. Green orbs travelled their gaze to a nearby tree. Focusing on a yellowish leaf her frustration turned into concentration. The leaf fluttered in a breeze for a second before being ripped off. It fluttered over to her. The oval shape hovered over her for a second before dropping to her chest.

A smile crossed her face. She sat up, holding the leaf in her hand. The people of Uranus always had subtle control of the wind. Arielle had learned, the last few years in particular, to manage her powers in a higher degree. She never told anybody about it. It was something that felt special. There was no practical reason to tell anybody her little secret.

Movement caught her beyond a few of the trees. She looked up, "Who's there?" This was her private time. Nobody was supposed to interrupt her. She wasn't on private land but she excepted some invisible boundaries to be in place. It irritated her that they really didn't apply to anybody else.

She stood up as the person walked through the trees. Arielle hated it when anybody looked down on her. She felt most comfortable standing up when others were around her though around some of her friends she was ok.

The man standing in front of her was a few inches past her height. His brown hair was cropped short, grey eyes giving the blond a critical look. She stiffened but it was more from agitation than caution.

"Who are you?" she asked before he could open his mouth.

He looked taken aback for a split second before answering. "You may call me Lance."

She raised her eyebrow in speculation. "May? What, is it not your real name?" She was not a friendly person when she met someone. She wasn't a trusting person but when she specifically wanted her alone time her words became extra blunt.

Silence was the answer until, "It's my name."

Arielle scoffed before turning away. She hated sketchy people and that was all she was getting from him. She needed to get back home soon. It usually was her stomach that brought her back but maybe she could find something else to do on the way back. There was still a chance that she would run into Larissa again.

"Do you know who you are?"

The seventeen year old stopped. The leaf she had been holding fell from her hand. Because her mind had been on the thought moments ago it affected her more. Her hand tightened into a fist. "I know who I am." She didn't bother turning around as she said it.

Who did the guy think he was? She did not need a complete stranger questioning while her doubts on her identity were fresh. Arielle turned around, not sure why she did. A part of her said it was because she always thought turning away from someone was showing defeat. In that way, Arielle knew herself. She didn't know her past or family but she knew her personality.

She received a cool even stare back. Silence reigned for a few seconds. "You don't know me. I don't know you so it's not possible." That sounded lame and weak once it left her mouth. Arielle was unnerved though. She didn't know why this guy was still here. There were some stalker reasons which crept her out. Either way, the seventeen year old wanted to find out. If she didn't like his reasoning she'll just punch him in the face.

Lance was annoyed at the young blond's nature but he shrugged it off and didn't allow it to show on his face. He decided not to respond to her statement. "Do you come here often?" He was aware that he came off as secretive and questioning. That was not the best way to get to know someone, especially a guarded person like the seventeen year old. He had no other way. He waited long enough.

She glared at him. Arielle was not going to answer. At this point though, she was stuck in the conversation. She already decided walking away was the bad choice right now. "Sometimes," her eyes drifted across the clearing. "Why are you here?"

"I came here to think, and talk."

Arielle laughed. There was a touch of humor in it but was covered with annoyance. "You won't get luck with being obvious like that." She did not need any idiot guys dealing with her like this. She shook her head and turned away. This won't get anywhere.

"Do you know who you are?" The question irked her being asked again out loud and in her heart. She glanced over her shoulder, green eyes narrowed. "Come here again in three days if you want me to tell you some."

"You _are_ hopeless. Do you think me as an idiot?" She picked up the leaf again spinning it barely a millimeter in her hand. The little focus on something else gave her sense to leave.

"Arielle" She stopped. She never mentioned her name. She crushed the lead in her hand, letting it flutter to the ground.

"Fine, I'll be here."

**XXX**

Arielle clucked her tongue, green eyes staring down at her food. In front of her was a bowl of meat and vegetable stew. The smell was enticing. She picked up a slice of bread next to the bowl and dunked it in. She didn't have the best manners, automatically going to grab the napkin to wipe her mouth.

"Are you in a better mood?" Randall asked. The old man was smiling at her as she resumed her normal eating habits.

Arielle just shrugged. She was deep in thought sense she got back a few years ago. Her mind was still in the clearing from the curious meeting she had. The blond hated that she couldn't get it out of her mind. When she said she was going to turn up in a few days, she had lied. She wasn't necessarily planning to go. Now however, she couldn't get her mind off it.

She swept her hand through her hair looking outside. She wanted to see what Lance knew about her. If he was just playing with her she will beat his face in for messing with her. Arielle considered it a win-win situation.

What she wanted to do was not get her hopes up. There was no reason she should. Arielle never allowed herself before. If she saw someone that looked like her she shrugged it off. There were no memories to get hopeful over. That idiot didn't look like her and nothing rung clear in her mind when she talked to him.

Why did she think this meant anything? It was all she had.

**XXX**

Lance stood in the clearing, waiting. He highly doubted the young blond will show up. He was really shrewd when he talked to her. He switched his plan after first meeting her. He had meant to be more upfront off the bat. After seeing Arielle stand-offish he knew too much or too little won't get him anywhere. It was better to do too little. As long as it was enough to have another meeting, somehow, he didn't think it was.

Grey eyes glanced over as he heard a sound to his right. The seventeen year old had her arms crossed, glaring at him. The green eyes were like he remembered.

"Well?" Yes, she was not happy to be here. Lance was happy that she did though. She walked forward, her posture stiff but proud. "You haven't said what you promised."

He resisted the urge to sigh. He actually never promised anything. He had every intention though to keep his end of the bargain if she showed up. He took a step forward making the blond step back. There was not any fear in her eyes which he would have excepted if he approached anybody else. It was anger. Smiling, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a medallion. He held it up and dropped it in her hand. "That's yours."

Arielle did not look at it right away, instead keeping an even gaze with him. "Is that it?" Lance was more surprised on what he didn't see with her. There was interest in her voice but not disbelief. He could tell by her posture that she hardly believed or cared what he was saying. She was holding back. That surprised him most of all.

"For now, yes, it is" he replied. He knew to go about this he had to take his time. There was not going to be any trust on his information if he gave it off the bat. The best way to go was to keep her interest at various points in a believable fashion. He bowed before stepping back. Grey eyes met green briefly until he left. "It won't be a good idea to wear it visibly." He called back.

**XXX**

Arielle remained standing there for a few minutes, silently fuming. She saw no point on trying to follow after him. It wasn't her choice if the guy acted like an unreadable ass. Did he want to tell her more? It sounded like he knew something more than what he gave her.

She looked down at the medallion in her hand. It was two and a half inches in diameter, in a smooth navy surface. It was ridged with gold and in the center was the sign of Uranus. She had no idea what it was but knew instinctively that it was hers. It annoyed her more than anything else. Why couldn't she wear it? There was nothing offensive about it. It was showing planetary pride. Arielle let out a heavy sigh, stuffing the medallion in her pocket.

She would debate about it once she got home. She had no idea yet if this was some sick trick and what his intentions were. She will be more comfortable contemplating it once she got home.

**XXX**

"Where did you go off to?" Cherish asked lightly.

Arielle was helping with cleaning the kitchen and smirked over her shoulder, "Nowhere that you will have to kill me for going."

"I will never kill you dear you know that you're like a daughter to me."

Arielle sighed, giving a small smile to the old woman. She fingered the medallion in her pocket, green eyes darkening slightly.

'_I will never be your real daughter though. It would be a lot simpler if I was.'_

**A/N: I am not exactly happy how the chapter turned out. I will probably go back and edit it at some future point. Lance's part is important though and I purposefully tried not to give too much on who he is.**

**Please review. It is very disheartening not to receive any reviews for a chapter I have worked hard on. I do not like to bribe by saying I won't update until I get some reviews but if I feel like no one is reading and enjoying this story after a few chapters there will not be that many quick updates. It's fine finishing up in my head and not having to write up all the chapters.**

**Thank you petiyaka and Treasure Ryder for reviews on the prologue.**


	4. Chapter 3: Discussions and Few Answers

**A/N: The next chapter. It took a little longer than I thought to get up. The start of school moved my attention to that. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Discussions and Few Answers**

Larissa stood by the window her forehead lightly pressed against the glass. She was known for never crying, that was done with now. When Tally came in to check on her after she had been banished to her room her face was clear. She shot a cool glare at her cousin not sure if they choose her because she was the bubbliest or because she drew the short straw. For her part, the younger girl managed a smile and offered some food. Larissa accepted it though left it untouched for the rest of the night.

It had been almost a week and she felt completely lost. Usually, her paintings or music could help take her out of her zone or rather take her to the new one. Every time she tried there was a disconnect to the world. It was a safety measure to not let her sadness and hopelessness take over. She spent most of her time in her bathroom trying on different looks and relaxing in the bath. The sound of running water alone managed to calm her nerves. She did not care if it was a waste, letting it run even if she didn't go in it.

Being stuck in her room was not the punishment. Larissa preferred to stay in her room anyway, before and after she managed to get outside. It was annoying not able to go down and grab a small bite to eat when she wanted it. Everyone had good guesses on when she will be hungry and almost as soon as she was thinking of food some got delivered.

What was bothering her was that nobody was telling her _why_ she was held up here. She had the impression they thought of her as a bother and porcelain princess. Everyone else was able to leave and go freely. They stayed in their little bubble but they had the ability to leave when needed, when they _wanted._ She tried to demand an answer every time someone came up. Larissa was playing the good little girl. Nobody wanted her to leave her room? Fine, she will stay put. She wanted to scream at the cruelty of it all but she stayed quiet. All she was demanding at this point were answers and no one in the damn house complied to answer.

Larissa plan of questioning was aimed for Purity, knowing her aunt kept most of the charge in the house. The older woman never was the one to come up and see her. She was flat out avoiding her. The seventeen year old knew that was what it was. She asked to see her when Tally or one of the others came up. A short promise to tell her and still the woman didn't bother. That meant Purity was avoiding her.

She sighed, the sound out of place on her delicate controlled features. She raised her hands to massage her temples gently. The last few days have been hard. She stayed put but Larissa wasn't going to try and hide her disappointment and bad mood. There was the possibility that when it became obvious someone will tell her why her life was set up like this. That was if they cared.

She turned her head slightly when she heard the door open. Aqua curls moved with her motion, slapping gently against her cheeks. Blue eyes stayed nearly emotionless though her tired demeanor showed.

Troy thought it was one of the saddest expressions he seen. He knew that his niece was upset. He wanted her to be more vocal about it. Maybe they would not be stuck in this situation if she did. He walked into the room placing a plate of salted chips and rolls on the desk. "Let's talk," he offered. His mind drifted to the conversation that led him to this invitation. It was the same time he and his wife discovered the teenager was gone.

**XXX**

The outing was going well so far. Troy always thought that one day something would catch fire and the house would soon follow it. It was dry enough. It was a beautiful day outside. It was hot and that strengthened his belief on the place burning down.

His gaze travelled to the house. He knew Larissa wanted to come outside. He pursed his lips for a moment before turning to his wife. "I'm going to get some water. I will be right back." They usually brought water outside. With this temperature though, it would have gone warm and stale. One thing that he did not like was warm drinking water. Plus, he wanted to check up on his niece.

After he grabbed a glass of cool water he headed upstairs. It was a nice house but he missed their old one on Neptune. Most of those that had been related to royalty or had some noble status had to move or go into hiding. He guessed they were doing both.

Troy knocked lightly on Larissa's door without an answer. He shrugged before opening the door. The bedroom was empty but that didn't lead to any worry. Walking in, he spotted one of her recent paintings up against the wall. A feeling of hopelessness answered him and he frowned. The soft sound of moving water interrupted his thoughts. He sighed. He should have guessed the young woman would just bathe her worries away.

This time he knocked on the bathroom door. He had wanted to say hi and that the pies would be ready in a couple hours. He knew better then to walk in while she was taking a bath. Something always managed to hit him on the head when he had tried before. The first time it had been a rubber dolphin, most of the time it was a bar of soap. Troy thought everyone got the treatment but when he talked to Purity she only replied that like any other modest woman Larissa wanted privacy away from the male population while bathing.

There was no answer and the frown deepened on his aged face. He rolled his fist over the surface again. Larissa liked her privacy but she answered when someone was getting her attention. He listened carefully finding out that besides the water, there was no sound coming from inside. The seventeen year old denied it but she often giggled or made a variety of relaxed noises while taking her baths.

Troy slowly opened the door, still aware that a projectile could hit his head. He stepped inside when no additional sound came from inside. Unless Larissa had fallen asleep, she was very attentive to her surroundings.

What he found shouldn't have surprised him. It did though and left him gaping. The bathroom was completely empty. A small high powered fan was making the splashing noises. He ran his fingers though dark navy hair. It had looked like she left on her own accord. It was too planned out for it to be anything else.

He was standing there longer than he thought. He heard someone else coming up the stairs looking for him. A second later Purity stepped into the room glancing toward the bathroom. When she came in she looked like she was going to chastise him for walking in on a girl. Her expression changed once she saw that he was standing in there alone.

"Where is she?" Her voice was terrified. Troy wanted to calm her down before it started but figured it would be impossible.

"She clearly left…"

"How do you know?" This was not good. He couldn't finish his sentences.

"She wouldn't have been kidnapped. This is too meticulous and there is no sign that Larissa did not leave against her will."

Clear blue eyes glared at him before she turned and left the room. Troy followed, staring warily as his wife started pacing. "She could be killed! She has no idea how dangerous it is for her to go outside."

Instead of trying to physically stop her pacing he just crossed his arms across his chest. "You knew we had this coming. She has not been able to go outside for almost eight years. It only makes sense that she will try while everyone else was enjoying that." He felt guilty but he had believed their reasoning for it was genuine. It would make anyone explode after being trapped inside. He was going to mention that before Purity cut him off.

"She doesn't know who she is. It was a miracle when I found out she was alive in the first place. I don't want to cheat with that miracle. I would not be doing my sister justice if I let her go outside to get herself killed." She was pacing, casting furtive glances to the window.

"Pure, you are paranoid-" he tried to get a couple words in.

"This isn't the palace it is dry as hell but it is substantial and _safe_…" The woman almost sounded hysterical. Troy let out a sigh before speaking.

"You know that we have been too strict on all of it. Doing that only gives more reason for people to rebel, the same thing with Larissa. We can't take it too harshly…"

"Too harshly? You need to realize the severity of this!" Without saying another word, Purity walked toward the door. He hoped that it was because she was gathering her thoughts.

"I'm going to wait downstairs until she gets back."

There was no changing her mind once it was made up. He learned that from all the females in this family.

**XXX**

"You know that she wants to talk to you."

Purity huffed, her back facing toward him. Troy had been trying to bring up the conversation about Larissa for a few days ago. He had just gone up to see his niece in the morning and her sad resigned face remained in his mind all day. The seventeen year old asked for her aunt and he was trying to ask her. It was not going well. The good news was that she was in the avoiding stage now not the yelling one. That meant that he had time to get some words in and maybe would listen.

Silence reigned for a few more seconds before he tried again. "You should talk to her. You are the only one that she wants to talk to." There was more silence. "I would like to say I have more charge here but certainly in this situation I am not comfortable telling anything without you. It should be you to explain it all…" He knew the strength was lacking in his words; he was rambling. The conviction was there though. He had to get it across.

Purity was looking across the room at the old gold clock. She had to be deep in thought. That was the only time that she denied answering him in important conversation. He gave a smile of encouragement even though she could not see it. "At least let Larissa out of her room."

A couple seconds more passed. "She looks so much like her Troy." He stayed quiet having a feeling where she was going with this. "Larissa looks so much like Umi… did." Her eyes strained not on the clock but a small miniature portrait below it. Two women that looked in their early twenties were smiling, arms swung over each other's soldiers. They both had aqua hair, one lighter than her companions. Elegant deep blue and green dresses clothed both of them. They looked well off and happy.

Troy moved forward to give his wife a hug but she stepped away. "It's hard to be around her for that reason. You can go ahead and talk to her. I still think it is a good idea that she stays inside for safety."

**XXX**

Larissa blinked at her uncle. There were points in her life, especially lately wondering if this family was related to her at all. The warm and knowing look in his eyes brushed those thoughts out of her mind. Her hands tightened for a moment before nodding, "Okay."

He walked over to the bed sitting down on the firm mattress. "Your aunt didn't feel up to making this conversation." A small flinch crossed the teenager's features but it disappeared as soon as it came. Troy sighed, looking across the room. He honestly hoped that he was not the one to have this conversation. He thought that is was out of his place to.

"Well, I know that you have been wondering why we keep you inside for a while now." There was silence. Troy was starting to get tired of the quiet pauses offered by the woman here. Maybe he should go to Tally's room afterward. His daughter always had something to say.

"There is reason for it… The world hasn't been the same lately. The government is not happy with our family. That was why we moved. That's why we prefer if you stay here." There was a small hesitation when he said government as though he was not used to the word.

"But why just me?" Larissa's voice rose. She was a composed young woman but her voice was close to cracking in frustration. She balled her hands into fist taking a minute to calm down before she spoke again. "Everyone else is able to go out. I don't see why I have to be under extra precaution. I'm not the youngest. Nothing serious happened when I went out last week." She bit her lip. Blue eyes stared challengingly at her uncle as she waited for an answer. She felt helpless and there still was hardly anything to soothe her mind in the matter.

"That is something that's hard to explain. We were happy to find you safely… It's nothing that I can tell you right now. It is safer if you stayed aware of right now. The responsibility will be ignored."

Larissa was silently fuming, twirling and tugging at a loose curl to steam off some frustration. "This. Does not help at all." Her feelings were showing on her face from what she will usually allow. She wanted some answers. She had to show her emotions. If she failed to than they will think she did not care or mind on the matter. "Can I least go outside more? I promise I will be careful. There won't be any looking for trouble and no one will recognize me. No one knows what I look like. Nobody has seen me in seven years." She gave a mirthless laugh. The aqua haired woman calmed down. Her eyes shadowed, trying to offer a smile one that didn't reach their depths.

Troy pursed his lips before giving a small nod. "Yeah, I think that will be OK." He opened his mouth to say more but she cut him off.

"Great, I want to go out tomorrow." She left no room for argument in the voice. If she couldn't be told exactly why then the rules for being trapped inside should be torn away. She smiled sheepishly for cutting him off, "I am an adult…" she said to support her words.

"Triton can go with you. I asked him to pick some things up earlier and he hasn't gotten around to it." Larissa narrowed her eyes at being dictated to go with her older cousin. She could make her way around town fine. Plus, there was the helpful blond she ran into last time. There was no point in arguing and she gave a small nod.

"Okay, that sounds good to me." Being able to go outside was accomplishment for her. She could work on going outside solo later.

Troy squeezed her shoulder lightly. He stood up, "Very well, I will go and tell him to except some company tomorrow and Purity that you will be going out sooner than planned."

He left. Larissa stared at the door for a second longer before standing up and grabbing one of the chips that he brought. The talk failed to go as she wanted it to and she thought she will get more from Purity than her uncle. There was nothing more she could do. She was allowed to go outside. She could contemplate the answers for everything later.

Everything that she was told she could have figured out herself. Larissa never got the feeling of being hated by anybody here. The only reason they would want to keep her in would be from her own good. What she wanted to know was why. She was told for safety reasons. Nothing screamed out at her on what was dangerous about the world and specifically why it was worse for her than anybody else.

Larissa picked up her pillow and threw it against the window. She was not some porcelain doll. How can she prove she could handle anything if nobody let her? She pressed her palm against her forehead. Being contained in her room after getting out was getting to her head. She needed to calm down.

She crossed the room to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Her hand grabbed one of the several combs lining the counter before running it through her aqua locks. Larissa closed her eyes, letting herself to get into a soothing rhythm. Her mind wandered to what else Troy said. The government hardly concerned her. Since she was kept into a general area and rules bound by the house any outside force or laws did not affect her current style of life. It intrigued her though on why the government would be concerned with them. _'Maybe they don't like rich families.'_ Her eyes opened, examined her reflection in the mirror. She was not aware of how the whole planet or solar system was governed. The seventeen year old was detached. If it was the government's fault- the Elite's fault- that she couldn't get outside and experience how the world worked than the blame went to them.

She debated how she should put her hair up or if she should do it at all. There was nothing to do and now she was waiting for tomorrow more than finishing up today. Staring at her reflection where several strands of hair framed her face. Larissa looked beautiful with her hair down but she knew it could be hindering. Aqua locks were pulled back into a simple loose ponytail. That way she could finish eating the food that was brought up and when she went to bed all she had to do was pull the tie out. The last thing she wanted was to have her hair get in her way while eating. It was simple and efficient.

As she ate one of the rolls, her eyes travelled around the room. It would be nice to be able to get outside again. It was pathetic that she will be so enthusiastic for a simple activity. With so many years inside, hopefully soon getting outside will be commonplace, like it should be.

**A/N: I hope that this chapter helped give some insight on how Larissa's family views the situation. That was my goal for the chapter. I have the next chapter mapped out so hopefully it will be up in a couple weeks. School cuts my writing time down so I can't promise a specific time.**

**This is a slightly shorter chapter but the next one will be longer because I have more planned for it. The last few chapters were fillers so I can properly move the plot along when the time comes.**


	5. Chapter 4: Encounters

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter being late. I started working on it late and then my computer broke down. I will try to keep on track from now on.**

**Chapter 4: Encounters**

Arielle heard a knock on her door but she ignored it. The seventeen year old lay on her back on the bed. The thick wool blanket she was attached to as a kid pushed down to her knees. Eyes that were closed opened at another knock at the door. She sighed but stayed where she was. It was not because she was avoiding anything. She just wanted to spend the day alone. She had been mulling over her thoughts the last few days and now she wanted to chill out and let her mind at rest.

"You know the door doesn't have a lock on it," she called. She sat up, brushing loose strands of blond hair from her eyes.

Cherish entered the room a small grin on her face. "Well, I know when you want your alone time. I was being polite." Arielle smiled and gave her a small hug. She knew her well enough.

"Right, what is it you want?" She walked over to the small disorganized pile of clothes and pulled out some clean ones.

"Alex came over saying that he wants a partner to go to town with. Plus, I think you could pick up some flour and a few other things." The older woman's eyes twinkled for a moment, "And I would like that you spent the money on that and not anything else."

Arielle grimaced. "Then how am I supposed to have any fun? If I have any extra I will spend it on what I want." She didn't make it as a question, but a statement. She heard a soft sigh from her left as she pulled the new shirt over her head. She grinned over her shoulder while heading toward the door.

"I will pick up some things and get some fresh air. Will that make you happy?" She received a mute nod in response. Arielle slipped out the door, "Great, maybe you can make a pie with everything after I get home!"

Once she got outside she saw Alex standing by the fence. He grinned and waved. Arielle could only roll her eyes, hitting her friend upside the head before walking down the street. "So how is your family doing? Finally have some time to spend with a friend?"

He narrowed his navy eyes, "Yes and I'm sorry that-"

"Don't worry about it," she cut him off. She managed a smile. She grabbed her rucksack before leaving and now was adjusting the weight on her shoulder. She will stay home if Cherish or Randall needed extra help for whatever reason. She knew she would. They were still family to her.

Alex failed to catch the note of bitterness in her voice. Instead, he only smiled and slung his arm around her shoulders. "It will be fun getting out. I still have my eye on that redhead."

"You're crazy as much as hopeless. I seriously don't think she likes you." Arielle enjoyed her friend's company. Sometimes it was easier to let loose and not stress on her identity while hanging out with someone she could have fun with.

"One of these days you'll see the fruits of my labor."

"A baby redhead with navy eyes?" She received a glare. Arielle laughed, running her hand through blond locks. A few buildings were coming into view. "Come on, I should do shopping first. I don't want to get yelled at."

**XXX**

Larissa stared at the mirror her comb in hair. She gently tugged it through curly aqua hair. They said she was going out today and she wanted to make sure she looked good. Last time, she had been going for a more discreet look because she was unsure on going out in the world. The seventeen year old picked out a blue flowing dress with a sea-green belt tied into a bow. The skirt part of it went down her ankles with small green and blue gems sewn into it.

She closed her eyes, humming lightly. She debated on whether or not to put her hair up or not. It wasn't as hot as it was last time. She wanted to be comfortable along with looking good.

"Are you looking to impress somebody?" She turned her head to see Triton by the door. Her cousin was almost a foot taller than her with murky blue hair that always reminded her of the water before the silt settled again. Dark blue eyes gazed at her quizzically and she smiled back.

"No, I am not. I only want to look my best before leaving." She turned her attention back to her hair, blue eyes traveling to her different hair clips.

A short laugh came from the doorway, "That's what girls do when they want to impress someone." Larissa giggled. She placed her comb down before continuing to run through the locks with her fingers. She was about to reach for the dolphin hair clip before strong arms wrapped around her waist. Before she knew it she was being spun in the air. She squeaked in shock before breaking out into giggles and kicking his shins so he will let go. Triton placed her gently back on her feet and stepped away. It was always a habit of his to use that tactic to cheer Larissa up.

"I'm just worried about you. I need to make sure my beautiful cousin is not hunted down."

Larissa gave a small nod, a small smile tugging at her lips. She was disappointed she had to go to town to someone but Triton was fun to be around. Once he found out that they will be going he made sure to get it in her head that he will be good company. She grabbed the hairpin before twisting her hair in a loose bun.

"You're impatient, that's all. I will be ready in a couple more minutes."

She went downstairs later, her few minutes turning into about ten. Triton was waiting by the door. He said he will wait for the princess to finish her primping by herself. The only other person in the room was Purity who looked away once she glanced at her.

"Finally ready?" she looked back toward the door and nodded. "Yes, I am."

**XXX**

Walking into town, Larissa had not actually planned anything. She liked looking through the market the last time. There were several things to look at. The seventeen year old quickly gravitated to a cloth stand where they were selling a variety of different veils. She brought money with her and was about to buy one when she heard a small mutter next to her.

She gave a cool glance at Triton, raising her eyebrow slightly before focusing back on the veil. "Yes?"

"I said we talked about it on the way here on seeing the whole town. You can't do that properly if you get distracted every few seconds." There was a teasing not in his face and he was grinning. She punched his arm before turning away.

"Fine but I _am_ going to buy something here on the way back."

The next hour was spent looking around the market. Before, Larissa was stressed and short on time. It was always on the back of her mind that she had to get home. Now, she had time to get distracted and take everything in. She bought fruit, a small banquet of flowers that she handed off to Triton and a small loaf of bread. "Maybe we could make some jam for the bread." She muttered under her breath. The debate went on to eat what she bought or go home and make something else with bread and fruit. She got a steaming drink deciding to wait until she got home to have everything else.

The afternoon moved on and Larissa headed toward the town forum. She brushed her hands on her dress. The temperature was getting high and the seventeen year old looked for someplace shaded. People were bustling around the square, though she wanted to see other people she was increasingly feeling out of place. Blue eyes searched the crowd for Triton but she couldn't see her cousin anywhere. Biting her lip, she sat down on one of the stone benches.

**XXX**

Arielle had finished shopping, carrying the small basket that held the food. She had left Alex earlier saying that she will meet up with him at the forum before they left to get a few drinks. By midday the area was crowded the heat jumping up even more in the crowd. The blond had to keep the goods close so nothing will fall to the ground. She knew the town was never that populated. Alex had told her how crowded the city was when he lived on Mars. She still had some claustrophobia issues and usually avoided coming to the town this time of the day. The thought escaped her when she decided to leave the house.

She managed to get to the edge of the crowd looking behind her. The thong of people did not look thick from her viewpoint. She told Alex to meet at the statue… at the other side. She exited the crowd at the wrong side. She kicked a rock in frustration watching it roll across the cobblestones.

Following the line of vision of the rock she spotted recognized the face of the young woman sitting by it. "Hey!" Blue eyes looked up, meeting her green ones. They widened in surprise before Arielle went over and hugged the aqua-haired woman. A small protest escaped her and the taller of the two stepped back. "Heh… sorry," she smiled sheepishly while bowing her head in apology.

"It's fine." Larissa smiled in return. The blond sat down next to her. A bubble of happiness rose inside her at the first sight of the smaller woman. Arielle was a little shocked by it. After she met someone for the first time she shrugged it off and kept going in life. It surprised her that she was glad to see her.

She huffed, crossing her arms angrily over her chest. "Why didn't you show up last week?"

There was a moment's pause, "…I couldn't get out of the house."

Arielle nodded, not taking the words literally. She feigned anger a second than relaxed her expression. "Well, my other friend was caught up with things too. I guess I was out of luck."

Larissa was about to answer when she heard her name. She turned her head relief washing over her when she spotted Triton. She enjoyed the other woman's company but she did not want to think of being lost in the crowd forever.

"Larissa, where have you been?"

Arielle gave an amused look to the aqua haired woman. "Is he your boyfriend?" Blush appeared on Larissa's cheeks. She flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder.

"No, just family."

Arielle nodded, happy with the answer. It was covered with sadness a second later. She probably had to get going now and Arielle still had to meet up with Alex. She stood up, picking up her basket of produce. She was about to say goodbye when a light grip on her wrist stopped her. She raised an eyebrow, a small smile tugging on her lips. "You probably have to get going and I'm meeting up with another friend." Disappointment flashed in blue eyes and she looked over at the young man. "Unless it is OK if you go with me?" Her voice was unsure. Arielle was average on reading people but she could tell Triton did not immediately trust her.

The smaller woman nodded not letting her cousin answer for her. "I'm sure it's fine." A resigned sigh told her that it was. She hugged Triton once and handed him what she bought eariler before following the blond.

**XXX**

Larissa was quickly dragged through the outskirts of the crowd. The tall blond held her wrist lightly guiding her through the crowd. Her face was slightly pink and she accounted it toward the heat and not having much contact with others besides her family. She thought if Arielle was more forceful she won't be as embarrassed. Yet the other woman's grip was light and gentle. She caught the other woman's eye a small smirk playing on her features.

"You look more comfortable."

Larissa nodded. "Yeah, I suppose I am."

"I'm glad," she stopped, calling out over a few heads. "Hey Alex!"

A raven-haired man came over gave her a quick look before turning back to the blond. "Do you always pick up girls when we come out?"

Arielle rolled her eyes, pulling her in a half hug. "This is Larissa I met her while you were pining over your redhead." Blue eyes stared flatly at the blond stepping away. She did not know why but she felt nervous so close to the other woman.

"Are we going out for drinks still or do you have other plans with the young lady." Alex paused, giving a bow before continuing. "Alexander at your service. It is nice to see new pretty girls walking around.

Larissa giggled. Arielle glared at her friend before speaking. "Actually yes, that will probably be a good idea. She's still new coming into town and a bar atmosphere isn't what she will need." She glared at the blond at assuming anything. She raised her arms in defense and going on. "Besides, we lose track of time and I don't want to be hunted down for not delivering her safely so she could go home." This time Larissa stomped on her foot. Watching the blond bounce around in pain and Alex go in a bout of laughter.

"I'm not some package you have to take care of. I will be fine." Arielle grabbed on her shoulder to retain her balance.

"I wasn't saying that. Either way, I don't think it will be a good idea."

Alex grinned before holding up his hand. "I will let you two do whatever then. I need a drink. Tell Cherish I to save a piece of pie in case I come over later."

"Yeah right," she raised her hand in goodbye. Arielle turned her attention to the aqua haired woman once again pulling her along. "O'well, the idiot won't get anywhere if he wants to pick up girls. Come on, I think there's a shop you will like to see."

Larissa pulled her hand free and taking step beside the blond. "Who's Cherish?"

"My adoptive mother, I guess you could say." Arielle replied without missing a beat. She could tell there was some sadness in her voice. She reached out and squeezed the taller woman's hand lightly. Immediately she pulled away when green eyes turned to her in shock. The look passed replaced by a smile.

They made their way to a small art shop. Larissa quickly got distracted as she recognized the cloth store she went to earlier was right next to it. A soft laugh escaped the woman next to her and was directed into the shop.

"I could tell that you like fine things so I wanted to show you this place. I don't really come here that often. I have to be accommodating though." Larissa nodded looking around the small space. The walls were covered with a variety of different paintings and the shelves stacked with a variety of carvings, sculptures and pottery. Her eyes shone as she started wondering the shop. Arielle silently gave herself a pat on the back for successfully predicting the smaller woman and seeing her happy. She was slightly disappointed that the attention left her.

Larissa blushed as she came up to a row of nude figurines. Walking up behind her, Arielle laughed as she noticed what got her attention. "Most of these come from Venus. They're expensive because of getting them here so a couple is locally made." She picked one of the female figures up. She received a shy glare before the aqua haired woman stormed out to a different area.

Larissa did not often see other artists' works. She asked before that when the others went out to bring home some art. The house was decorated with several pieces but staring at them and her work for so long they became part of the background. Seeing the small quaint shop she was able to enjoy new art even when a few of them were provocative.

Ten minutes later the two left. Arielle looked a little sheepish and nervous and Larissa gave a small worried look. She walked over to the different veils next door trying to remember which one she was going to buy earlier in the day.

"Um…" she turned around, a light blue cloth hanging in her hands.

"What?"

Arielle brushed her bangs back. "Uh, I bought this for you." It was a blue painted flower carved in wood. It looked like it could be turned into a hair clip. Looking at it more closely, the different shades of blue became clear. The outer petals had a green painted vine covering them. "I don't have that much money so it isn't that great…" She looked sheepish and nervous, Larissa was happy to see her have a turn in the nerves. She covered her mouth, a small giggle escaping her.

"When did you buy it?"

"Five minutes ago."

She took the carving and smiled. "Thank you," She gave her a hug before stepping back. "Now do you think this looks on me?"

The next several minutes were spent with Larissa trying different colored veils and Arielle commenting on them. She kept on saying she looked good in almost everything besides the bright orange and red colors. The aqua haired woman finally decided on a blue green veil, paying the woman and turning to the blond. "I appreciate spending the day with you. I'm sorry I couldn't come out earlier. I should get going know." It was starting to get colder and she wrapped the veil around her shoulder.

"It was fun," she couldn't respond to the comment before the taller woman wrapped her in a hug. That lasted a couple seconds longer than she was intending. Arielle stepped away giving her a smile and wink. "We have to meet up again. I come to town a few days a week. If you want to meet me I'll be in the same place we ran into each other today about midday."

Larissa nodded. She adjusted both the new flower clip and veil so the cloth was held up by the flower. "How does it look?"

"It looks OK." Arielle knew when some disappointment reached those blue eyes that she was hoping for a different answer. She wanted to say beautiful but the word didn't reach her mouth. She cleared her throat, picking up the food she brought earlier. She put it down while she was appraising the young woman in her veil hunt. "I have to get these back so I could eat," That sounded lame. Larissa was getting hungry as well. Triton was probably starting to worry about her now.

"That sounds good," she said softly. "I will see you around then."

**XXX**

Arielle closed the door silently behind her and looked around. The small room was empty. "Hello," she called out. Randall popped his head in from the next room.

"You're finally home. Go ahead and put what you bought in the chiller."

"I haven't been gone that long! I usually get back later." She shook her head in amusement, storing away everything she bought.

"Cherish went out earlier to talk to a few friends. She should be back soon."

Arielle made a small noise to show that she heard. She walked to her room, her eyes gazing around the messy area. The rest of the small house looked neat and tidy but the seventeen year old was just too lazy to properly clean it. She got from point A to point B without tripping over anything and that was what mattered. She dug out the Uranus medallion, running her thumb over the symbol before putting it back in its spot.

She spent the next few minutes staying up at the ceiling. Her mind drifted to the aqua haired beauty she ran into for the second time. After the first week when she didn't show up, she did not think she will run into Larissa again. It was a pleasant surprise to see her again. Arielle enjoyed her company and showing her around town.

It was weird though.

She could not help but notice how differently she acted around her from other girls. Arielle would usually flirt relentlessly with any girl that got her attention like that. She toned it down to where she acted… parental. The other woman seemed nervous and adventurous at the same time while exploring the town. It was enduring. She wanted to be there and help her.

She never denied going out for a drink before. She definitely never spent extra money on a gift after knowing someone for only a few hours. No matter how she looked at it that was hard fact. Arielle spent only a few hours all together during both meetings.

The main door opened and she heard Cherish enter. She pressed her palms to her eyes before rolling over. Rest before food was ready will do her good. She closed her eyes, hearing her door open and close softly before her mind drifted off again.

**XXX**

Larissa placed the flower clip and veil on her bedside cabinet. The food that she bought she handed off to Purity when she came home. Her aunt remained quiet and only gave a small nod. She wanted to talk to her but avoided immediate conversation unless it turned strained.

Tracing her finger over the carved petals she smiled. She was not sure if Arielle was being modest because it didn't look like a cheap piece of art to her. It looked lovely. Though, she did not know if it was because of the piece itself or the fact that it was a gift.

The door opened, she turned her head to the side and smiled. Triton smiled back and walked into the room. Larissa sat down on the bed leaning her weight on the headboard.

"I'm assuming you enjoyed your outing."

She smiled and gave a small nod in response. "Yes, I did. Thank you for coming with me."

Triton walked over to the desk pulling up the chair to sit down. "I'm glad."

Silence reigned over for a few seconds. She combed her fingers through her hair. She hummed softly tapping her finger to the rhythm.

"Larissa… I want you to be careful who you spend time with."

Larissa paused momentarily. She put her hair down when she got home and now it cascaded down on the bed. She twirled a strand in her hair staring at it with narrowed eyes. "I don't think you need to worry about it. Arielle's fine and I am very cautious who I spend time with." She did not run into anybody so far that would set off her alarms. She only went out a couple times but she knew she was more cautious than not. She was not used to being around people. There was a part of her that instinctually trusted the blond. She smiled reassuringly before turning back to her hair.

Triton sighed and shook his head. "Somehow, I know you are going to be stubborn on this. Just remember what I said." He hugged her goodnight and gave a pat on the head for good measure.

Swatting the hand away she nodded. "I will, don't worry about me." A soft laugh reached her ears as he moved to exit the room.

"That's what I'm here for."

**A/N: I know there has not been much action since the first chapter. It will pick up in the next couple chapters. I want the Arielle and Larissa to have some friendship before crazy stuff happens. Also, I do not like to rush their relationship as I see both of them to be reserved on starting a relationship. Be patient and things will heat up soon. : D**

**I noticed that I put Larissa's last name as Triton. I wanted to have all three of the Neptune kids (Larissa, Tally (Thalassa) and Triton) to be named after the planet's moons. None of the other suitable male names of the moons was suitable for what I was looking for. Let's say that they have a different last name. Larissa has different parents anyway.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Routine Busted

**A/N: This took me a while. I couldn't figure out how I wanted it to go but it's done and I am overall happy of it. Enjoy.**

**I don't always say this but it should be obvious the Sailor Moon universe does not belong to me.**

**Chapter 5: Routine Busted**

Arielle froze on the spot. There was no way that this was happening. Everything had been going on like normal. She had fit into a routine that she was now getting used to. It had to be a hallucination. The whole town was burning.

**XXX**

Arielle always had what she called a normal and boring life. One that needed to be spiced up by her actions: going out to the bar with friends or run a few errands for her pleasure while picking up produce and supplies at the market. That was what she had gotten used to for most of her life. Lately, there were a couple more things on her checklist. One was trying to find Lance again because she knew he had some knowledge on her past. Arielle had always kept the medallion around her neck unless she was asleep. That time she put it to the side on the small table beside her bed.

She remembered going back to the clearing where she first ran into him. She learned long ago that it was hopeless to wait for guys. There was peacefulness in staying in the clearing so she stayed longer. Her thoughts drifted off being blown away from the breeze. If it was her breeze or some random occurrence it was yet to be decided. The seventeen year old had tried to decide if it was her. That became her goal on that visit. Instead of waiting for a meeting that would never happen she experimented with her powers. There were three simple things she figured out while practicing.

The first: from what she gathered, and what her egotistical mind said, her air control was stronger than other native Uranians she knew. There was not anybody else she knew who could knock down a whole tree branch. It had taken her minutes of effort but she had got it done.

The second: it was best to go with the current air flow and not try to go against it. When the wind was travelling west and she attempted to force her energy to go east the two cancelled each other out. The few times she won out over nature the resulting wind was weaker than what she had originally intended. It was hard to keep her direction of power flow up. The leaf she had summoned to be an indication of her skill had gone east for a few seconds before a stronger and opposing wind pushed it the opposite way.

The third: correlated with the second, a simple fact that it was easier to work with nature than simply conjure it. With no wind at all it was hard to get the ball rolling, so to speak. A simple breeze she could strengthen and with some practice she could change its direction. There was nothing to work with then she had to struggle the simplest amount of energy out. Again, if she kept on practicing she knew it would come easier.

The other routine that she fit in her schedule was meeting up with Larissa in the town. The first couple weeks of not seeing her again must have been something wrong with both their schedules. Arielle did not push it. She was glad to see her and was delighted to show her around town. It was an extra challenge to avoid the woman's older relation when he decided to come along. Arielle was just happy that he hadn't been there the time dragged the aqua haired woman to the bar. Yes, she enjoyed showing her around but the blond still needed a few drinks to keep her sane. At least, that had been the train of thought for that night.

**XXX**

"Are you sure it's OK to go?" The aqua haired woman asked her lightly. Arielle could see that she was nervous. She thought it was cute. She wanted Larissa to trust her so she ignored the teasing impulse and gave a small nod instead.

"Yeah, it's fine. I've been here hundreds of times. The place is well kept. It is not like people go crazy and throw things across the room while drunk. If somebody does do that they are kicked out and laughed at simultaneously. Don't worry about it I'll make sure no guys hit on you." Arielle soothed the smaller woman. She felt like her attempts were a failure and Larissa was still nervous. She rolled her eyes, dragging her along the street with a small smile on her face. "You don't have to get anything. It has been a while since I got a few drinks and I don't feel comfortable letting you fend for yourself." The look she received told her she was about to get a retort on the young woman being able to take care of herself. She failed to listen to it.

Five minutes later they reached the destination. Arielle gently guided the young woman inside and proceeded to the bar. She sat down, her eyes scanning the room to see if Alex was there. Her Martian friend was nowhere in sight. Giving a small shrug, she motioned Larissa to the next seat over.

It started with one drink followed by teasing her company on not being able to manage it. She was tempting her to take a drink though she knew it would be bad if Larissa returned home drunk. There may be consequences for the both of them. Arielle imagined herself being beaten down for getting their baby girl drunk. She was happy then when her attempts only led to the aqua haired beauty to take a simple small glass of wine. Wine was fancy and powerful in alcohol but it was a small glass. She should be more worried about making a fool of herself in a drunken situation.

Of' course, that was exactly what happened.

The first thing that had things going down the wrong track was when she noticed exactly how beautiful her new friend was. Arielle had noticed this before, obviously, though with her senses becoming slightly perverted and prominent she noticed it more. She loved watching the aqua curls that fell down Larissa's back. Along with this thought came one that she wished she would have worn more revealing clothing. The tight top and corset with the loose flowing bottom was beautiful on the other woman. It was a messed up thought that came in her head wanting her to wear more.

Arielle would have done good to keep her mouth shut. When she was on her third drink- or was it the fifth- she noticed the disapproving look sent her way. The smaller woman was about to get up and move- across the room, leaving altogether, she had no idea- Arielle grabbed her wrist. The protective comment on not letting anybody bother her had turned possessive. Glaring at the man who was staring across the bar, she tugged Larissa back into her seat. "Don't go pretty, please?" Her tone was soft but at least it was not slurred. Maybe it was, again, the seventeen year old was not sure.

"So where do you live?" Arielle had never asked before. All she knew was that she lived out of town in the opposite direction of her house once the path split. It was an innocent question. Right now the thoughts behind it were not so innocent. Larissa must have sensed this because she refused to answer. She gripped the younger woman's wrist, she had not yet let go, and leaned closer. "I asked where you live, Rissa." There was an offended look back and no damn response.

She moved her hand to wrap around her waist. This required more leaning and almost falling off the stool. Arielle righted her balance on time, remaining close and engulfing the smaller woman in her one arm grasp.

"I think it is about time I went home." Larissa's voice was soft and commanding, leaving no room for argument.

Not that she noticed that while drunk, "Great I'll go with you."

The glare was impossible to miss. "I think it is best if I escort you home."

"…but my bed isn't comfortable," a not so bad comment, "with two people." That was time for a bad comment. It was also time for a firm slap in the face from the other woman. Her cheek stung and she blinked in confusion. Arielle had gained a couple seconds of being sober. It was too late though. Larissa was heading toward the door. A crushing feeling overcame her at the thought of losing the friendship with one night.

A sad, forgiving look met her green eyes for a second and she gulped in relief. "I'm sorry. I don't blame you. I think it is best if we both go to our _own_ homes for the night. I will see you next time I come into town, Arielle."

**XXX**

That had been a bump in her peaceful life and friendship. She knew the other woman remembered it. Neither of them had brought it up again, it was something Arielle was glad for. That had been last week and idiot decisions of being a drunk and hormonal teen were far behind her. Now, the town was up in flames. She was terrified. What was she supposed to do now? She had walked into town in the late evening while planning to meet her aqua haired friend. She could check to make sure nothing was wrong back home. That was nonsense though. Home was behind her and there was no smoke from where she came from. She did say she will meet Larissa in town. A mixture of worry and fear flooded through her and she wondered if she had beaten her to town and was stuck in the blaze.

Thought ceased in her mind after that moment and she rushed forward on full speed.

**XXX**

Larissa glanced at the mirror one more time before slipping out of the room. She had a simple green dress with a light brown jacket pulled over her shoulders. Her hair fell down her back in graceful curls, for once leaving it hanging down. She was beautiful and she knew it, giving a small confident smile before heading out of the bathroom.

Weeks had passed since she was freed from her bubble. Larissa was more comfortable with herself and other people. Only having family for most of her life there was a sense of loss when she had to deal with others. Now she held a polite, if not slightly shy, when she went out to town. Her artistic side, the one outlet she had over the years, she found was stifled without getting out. All of Larissa's more recent paintings had lighter tones, reflecting the new world outside instead of how she felt inside. She treasured every single painting and often contemplated the changes in her style on lone nights.

It was not that time and she needed to go into town to meet Arielle. She hardly reached the door to her bedroom, however, when she was cut off. Larissa blinked, staring at her younger cousin. Tally had her thick green hair tied back in a bun and her normal large grin on her face.

"Where are you going?" She walked over and plopped on Larissa's bed. Wide eyes stared at her, crossing her ankles as she kept up her stare. Larissa knew that she could simple leave- the door wasn't being blocked- but something held her back. She did not want to be rude to Tally. It was true that she talked to her family even less now.

"Out," she said simply.

"But you've been going out a lot lately!" Tally complained. She reached up and twirled a loose strand of hair between her fingers. She stared at it before throwing it over her shoulder. "Well?" She demanded.

"You will be doing it too if you had been trapped in here for years on end." She bit back any snider comments. Another thing about the new Larissa was that she was snippier; that she spoke her comments and thoughts, especially if she knew the person. For this trait, she blamed it on her outspoken blond friend.

"I know. I don't blame you for that Isa. I'm just saying you are going out a lot with that considered. You know what I think? I think you're specifically going to meet someone."

Larissa blushed. It did not help the fact she was thinking along those lines a second before. Seeing a triumphant smirk by her bed, she failed to hide the fact.

"See, I'm right, aren't I?" She waggled her eyebrows, trying to keep her voice from laughing. "No worry about Triton, my brother is an idiot and won't shut up about meeting anybody. There is not a problem with it… I won't tell anybody their suspicions are right. One favor to ask you though…"

"Tally," she interrupted the sixteen year old before she went full on in her speech. "I should be going. I don't want to be late."

Tally rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked over, a sneaky smile across her face. Always smiling, putting delight or fear in others. "I get the point already. You want to get going. Be patient, you didn't let me finish. When can I go with you? Triton is dragged along and I am so much better company than him. Please, Isa? We can have plenty of fun."

Larissa stepped back toward the door, a small frown marring her face. "I was not planning to go with anyone today. Another time…?" She hated to admit it but she was looking forward to spend alone time with Arielle. It was later than when she usually went out and it took a large chunk of the afternoon to talk Triton out of going with her. Now she had another family member to deal with.

Tally sighed, her head rolling down to her chest in defeat. In spite of herself, Larissa laughed at her cousin's overreacting antics. "You are not going to change your mind, are you?" The younger of the two mumbled.

"No… next week- I promise." The next second she was bombarded with a tight hug. Tally stepped back, a grin back on her face.

"I'll hold it to you Isa. Enjoy your date," she slipped passed the other woman and back toward her room. Larissa stared after her for a second, shaking her head. Her brow furrowed almost as quickly after. She was going to be late.

Larissa made her way downstairs almost to the door when she was interrupted again. She was really starting to get annoyed with this. She looked over her shoulder at Purity, her aunt having spoken up in the direction of the kitchen.

"Be careful and have fun. There will be some dinner left over when you get back." The woman consistently said 'be careful' before having fun. That little comment made her feel like a little kid but after a few weeks of hardly speaking they were finally getting passed that.

"Thank you. I will," she gave a small smile while walking outside the door. The cool night air she had been waiting to for the last five minutes hit her. The smile widened and she hurried down the path.

**XXX**

Arielle hated smoke. She absolutely hated it. The grey clouds stung her eyes and irritated her throat. She hacked up a few coughs, leaning heavily against a building. She reached the first buildings of the town a few minute ago. They seemed relatively safe, and abounded. There was some noble and protective part of her that wanted to go and help. If there was someone that needed help or was somehow trapped she will try to happen.

Arielle was most worried about if Larissa arrived in one of their usual meeting places. She knew that the young woman would be smart enough if she saw the fire to go back. There was the chance that came in before and now trapped. The thought sent more pains in her chest than the smoke.

She wished she was smart enough to grab a wet cloth to help cover her nose and mouth. The problem was, she did not think of these things. Plus, there was no time once she registered what she was doing.

The whole process to the town square, her first looking spot, seemed to take forever. A few burns scorched her clothes and skin. The path in the flames was rapidly growing smaller as they closed in. Small fires met big fires, the tongues licking up every piece of stray items to feed the fury. Arielle briefly wondered what could cause the fire. The thought did not stay there for very long. The smoke inhalation was making it hard to see, think and do anything other than finding her friend and getting out of here.

The square was more open and thus was not yet completely in flames. The smoke was everywhere though and when she stepped into the area, the gate behind her collapsed. She looked behind her in a slow almost mechanic movement. Great, now she did not have her way out. It was hard to see the other exits no matter how well she knew the place.

Her breathing started to be more haggard. The sense of claustrophobia she hated came roaring along with it. Collapsing on the ground her prior, high hope assumption that there was not fire here was proven wrong. She pulled her hands back a second before placing them on the burning ground. She maneuvered to a crouch. "R-rissa!" She choked out. She hoped that her friend was there. There would be no point in dying here with no reason. That was selfish. It was good that she was not here. It meant one of them was safe.

She was back on her knees, flames lapping at her legs. She was getting dizzy. There was no way of getting out of here now. Through the smoke she saw a few moving shapes. Her throat was too dry to call out. It would be easier to let fate deal with her now. She closed her eyes, black fog covering her consciousness. A voice called out… the words already undistinguishable.

**XXX**

Arielle blinked open her eyes, surprised that she was still alive. Was she still alive? She had no idea. Her body ached, her legs, throat the most. She hungrily drank the water she was offered. Trying to see her rescuer was hard in her foggy vision. Blinking a few more times, relief washed over her as it slowly started to clear. Her eyes widened and her hand moved up to brush aqua curls back.

"Larissa, what happened?'

**A/N: So after this chapter things will start picking up. Some things will be answered next chapter and others will have to wait. I have wanted to do the drunken Arielle scene along with the conversation between Larissa and Tally. This was the last chapter it would have made sense. Plus, it would have been short with only the fire. **

**Another thing, I am not promoting underage drinking. Way back then and when this takes place drinking was commonplace due water purifying issues and other factors. I am just reflecting the culture tones and not applying it to the present. Got it? No getting drunk!**


	7. Chapter 6: Changing Tides

**A/N: So long, no update! I apologize… Transition chapters are a pain for me to do and there were a few different ways I could have went with this chapter. Each would have slightly altered how the rest of the story was set up. That being said, it took a few months and distractions with real life but here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Changing Tides**

There was silence for a few seconds. Arielle blinked her eyes a few time. She thought that being unconscious for who knows how long would let her tear ducts back to proper order. She never been less pleased that it was so dry here.

That was one of the last things the blond was worried about right now. Her focus went on the smaller woman in front of her. She was glad that Larissa was alright. The whole point of going in town was to make sure of it. Now, it looked like she was the one that saved her.

"What happened?" she asked again. She reached up and locked her fingers around a strand of hair. A nervous smile flashed in return. "Come on, it can't be any worse than already is done with now. Tell me." Arielle did not mean to be brash but the other woman flinched. "Sorry."

Anger flashed in blue eyes for a second. It disappeared before she could register it. "It's fine." Larissa gently grabbed her friend's hand from her hand, massaging the fingers lightly. It was Arielle's turn to flinch, drawing her fingers back. The grip remained strong, going back to massaging them. "Sorry, I think you burned your hands a bit when you collapsed. Not really a good idea, catching your fall with burning ground."

"It is not my face at least." She mumbled under her breath. Arielle gave a penetrating gaze before raising her eyebrow.

"I am not sure what happened." Larissa started slowly. Her voice was soft. Arielle could tell that it was hard for her; it was hard for both of them. She wanted to move over and give an embrace. She stayed where she was. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh at the gentle caress of her fingers.

"I arrived to town late. I – I got caught up doing a couple things at home. When I saw the fire, I was worried about you first off. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Funny, that was how I felt when I went looking for you." They shared a brief look, sharing thoughts that did not need to be shared. That it was an act of loyalty and idiocy to go in to look for each other when both were outside from the start.

"I looked for you but I don't know the area as well so got lost in the smoke. When I reached the square I was terrified nobody else was there, alive, and that I was too late." The massage on her fingers stopped. Larissa's hands balled into fists. She looked more nervous and scared over being angry. "There were a few bodies there and when I saw you collapse I was scared…" She paused reaching out and grabbed her hand again. A gentle squeeze, a reassuring smile shared. "You just went down though. I knew you had to be alright." Her voice came out a little forced.

Arielle failed to notice any bodies when she went in the square. Her mind had been too focused on finding the other woman. She shivered, wrapping her free arm over her stomach. Her reflex was to bring over her other arm but the soft touch on her fingers brought more comfort that she could offer herself. She knew a large portion of the town's population. She did not to think that any of them were done. Gulping down fresh air, she squeezed her eyes shut. The world will get dizzy if she allowed it.

She thought for a moment, "Did you see anyone else? Alive, I mean?"

Larissa shook her head. "No, I'm sure that anybody there got out before standing around."

"Hmm," Arielle remembered trying to see who else was there. It made her feel uncomfortable. Why hadn't someone else tried to help her? Besides the obvious fact, that nobody saw her. "Whatever," she muttered under her breath.

Brushing her hair back she looked around the surroundings for the first time. Most of the focus had been on the woman in front of her. Now she noticed that they weren't inside, rather they were in a small patch of land surrounded by trees. She failed to recognize the area at all.

"Where are we?"

"Uh, well, I had to get you somewhere safe and I didn't know where you lived…" The aqua haired woman seemed nervous on the simple question.

"Why not going to your home? I'm sure no one will have minded."

"That does not concern you." The snapping tone startled Arielle along with making her nervous. She moved closer, drawing her arm from the hold and wrapping it around the smaller woman.

"Is something wrong?" Silence hung in the air. Larissa closed her eyes, shifting her position to let her head rest in the nook of her friend's neck. The warm breath on her neck made her blush. Nevertheless, she tightened her one-armed hug. She lowered her head to whisper in her ear, "I'm here, trust me."

The smaller woman stiffened momentarily before letting out a long sigh. "I can't go home."

"What?" She received a glare. Giving an uneasy glance, Arielle waited for her friend to open up.

"I don't know what happened. The first thing I did after making sure you were alright was go home. I left you in a nest of ferns a little way away from my house where I knew it would be safe. When I got home nobody was there. It was unusual since most of the time somebody was there and made sure I didn't get in trouble. The whole place looked like it had been ransacked. I was too tense to call out but I accidently knocked something over and heard noise upstairs. That was when I left and brought you back here." Larissa curled up, bringing her knees closer to her chest.

"I was terrified at that point to see what was wrong. I feel like a coward." She always enjoyed the new freedom she got going outside and getting away from home it was a hard blow to realize how much she depended on that support. The seventeen year old was utterly lost, the sense of direction gone now that there wasn't a solid point to return to.

Strong arms wrapped around her and she looked up to Arielle's clear green eyes. She gave a shaky smile before getting comfortable in the embrace.

"I'm glad you came back. I don't know how confused and hurt I would be without you." This clearly was not the exact words to make her at ease. Larissa closed her eyes, tearing out some of the grass.

"I should have figured out what was wrong. They're my family."

Arielle's gaze darkened slightly before she stood up. Holding her hand out, she pulled the other woman to her feet. "Let's go back then. I will be right there for you, I promise." Blue met green for a split second, receiving a nod in response.

**XXX**

Arielle followed the young woman to her home, seeing the large house tucked away in the few trees in the area. The blonde tried not to feel envious of her friend's better standing because that was clearly far from the case right now. On the outside, it looked fine. She paused momentarily on the steps, the smaller woman having to mention her to come in.

The house was not ransacked in the type that the culprit was looking for something. The mess was consistent throughout with nothing standing out in what the motivation was. It was just… ruined. A dry sob came from next to her and she squeezed Larissa's shoulder in comfort.

She let her walk around and take in the damage in her thoughts. Staying by the door, she kept on the lookout. A few minutes later Larissa returned to her, grabbing her sleeve and dragging her across to the stairs. "I want to see my room."

Her room looked like the same as the rest of the house. Things were turned over, loose papers scattered and things from the wall knocked down. It seemed like the whole purpose was to ruin the place for the sake of it. The feeling set an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

Instead of staying by the door, she took more effort to see where the aqua haired woman lived. Walking over to one of the knocked down paintings, she took a couple of them in her sights, spotting the same consistent style. She turned around, addressing the smaller woman as she put a variety of items in her bag. "Did you do all of these?" Larissa looked up from her task, glanced at the remains of the paintings and nodded. Arielle wondered if her throat was tight from being here as she said nothing.

She spent a minute staring out the window. Her attention went back to the paintings as she spotted one in the middle of the room. Unable to pick it up, the other woman snatched it from the ground, stuffing it in her bag. "You can't look at that one?" Her voice was tight.

"Why not?"

"It is not finished." That was the only answered she got, despite prodding for a couple more minutes. She growled in frustration, giving up. It was one of the paintings the smaller woman stored in her bag so she could always steal a peak later.

"What are you doing?" She positioned herself behind her friend, suddenly feeling very uneasy. She wanted to leave soon. Blue eyes looked up at her before back at her bag.

"I can't stay here even if I put everything back in order it won't be the same. Too awkward… too lonely," she hugged the bag to her chest. Her eyes looked over at Arielle, swimming with hurt emotions. Letting a sympathetic sound come from her throat she pulled her into another hug.

"So I'm just grabbing things I would need and things to remind me of home." She looked into her bag, sighing, and tying it shut. Then she walked into the bathroom, fingers brushing up against the rim of the tub. It was comforting taking long, relaxing baths after a long day.

Arielle gave an uneasy glance over her shoulder as she heard movement downstairs. "We should get going." She felt a tight squeeze on her hand as Larissa swung her bag over her shoulder. She was terrified. A strong paternal feeling overcame her and she tugged the smaller woman closer.

"The back door downstairs will be best." She was surprised that none of the fear showed in Larissa's voice and her admiration of her doubled.

Walking to the exit, Arielle kept her eyes out for whoever was here. She was pushing the younger woman toward the doors understanding that she was in the most danger here. There were no obvious signs of a struggle but they failed to see the whole house. Something had to happen to everybody here and she hated to think what would happen to her friend.

They headed outside without any trouble, scanning the yard. The blond stepped ahead almost immediately regretting it, hearing a cry behind her. Her green eyes widened in shock, seeing a cloaked figure grabbing Larissa's hair. Time slowed and she hardly registered what was happening. A wind picked up around her colliding with the intruder, knocking the person back to the walls of the house. A second later a wave of exhaustion overcame her. She stumbled, moving forward and grabbing her friend's hands before moving away. Her ears pricked, Arielle could hear a voice cursing into the night telling by the tone it was male.

A few dozen yards away she tripped over a tree root. A gentle embrace caught her fall, staring up she could see the Larissa's worried and curious face over her. Pushing herself to her feet, she smiled reassuringly. "Let's get going…"

It was a half hour until the two felt safe enough to slow down. Larissa knew the area around her home and Arielle suddenly felt immensely tuned to the land that they lost any pursuers. Arielle collapsed to the ground, gripping the ground, dirt digging into her fingernails. The burst of wind cost her. It seeped deep into her energy levels though she could not even remember conjuring it.

A soft hand touched her shoulder. The pressure brought her back to reality. She smiled, falling into the warm embrace. She expected some questions to come or something involving what had happened. None came, her back received a light rub and she closed her eyes. She opened them again, noticing a small cut on the smaller woman's side. "When…?"

"When we were escaping the house," she answered quietly. Larissa already grabbed the few medical supplies she put in her bag earlier.

All Arielle could think was that she wasn't quick enough. She groaned, leaning into the smaller woman and obscuring her chances of taking care of her wound. A shove pushed her away.

Her green gaze stared into the distance aware that the other woman was there by the contact of their fingers. "I want to check my home," her voice sounded distant and strained. Larissa stood up while giving a brief nod of understanding. A softer emotion reflected in her eyes, something akin to worry.

"Are you sure you got your strength back up?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

**XXX**

"Do you know where you're going?" Larissa asked. Her hand rested on the taller woman's shoulder keeping her steady. She knew Arielle was still tired even if she tried to deny it. "You still have injuries from the fire."

Response delayed for a moment then, "Yeah… and I promise I am fine." She shook her head irritably to counteract her statement. She was tired, yes, but she was not letting that to get to her. She should have gone home right after she woke up. Though, looking over at her friend, there was no way she would have left her. Silence hung in the air. She bumped her shoulder against the smaller woman trying to defuse some of the tension.

"So… you know you can stay with me until you figure out where to live." Larissa rubbed a strand of aqua hair between her fingers.

"Uh…" she shifted, facing the other direction.

"I'm not kidding. I can't let you fumble for a place to live." Arielle went on afraid the other woman was going to deny her offer. She had no idea why she was being insistent on it. There was plenty of reason to enjoy her company and she wanted her to have someplace to go. Giving a nervous smile, she winced. The pain in her burns still hurt and she was exhausted.

This did not go unnoticed. "Come on, let's go."

They continued walking for a few minutes until they came across a familiar road. Arielle let out a sigh of relief. It was only then that she noticed Larissa did not reply to her offer. Her heart sank. Something different besides her pride hurt with the thought that she did not want to.

The blond quickened her pace, only to trip on empty air. Giggles erupted around her and she was hauled to her feet. Larissa's hand stayed on her arm, she received a warm smile.

"It is good to hear your laugh." Blue eyes widened in shock and Arielle blushed. Instead of letting her words meaning get to her she continued walking. "Come on, almost there."

**XXX**

She walked out of her room green eyes narrowed in confusion. Everything was in order but it was completely deserted. Hands tightened in fist as she kicked a table leg lightly.

"Arielle…" she turned to the voice, trying to offer reassurance. Larissa waited outside not wanting to impose. Now she stood by the doorway blue eyes shown with worry.

"Nobody's here…" she was shaking. After being at her friend's house an anxious worry started eating away at her. Arielle wanted to know everything was alright at home. Nothing else was so she wanted something to return to. She shook slightly, biting her lip to try to get control back.

Warm arms wrapped around her. The pent up energy from stress dissipated; attracted to the comforting embrace she pulled the smaller woman closer.

"It's alright… we can wait here. There's no reason they just left to go do something. Nothing's wrong." Arielle wanted to push her away by the confident, soothing voice. This was not something to brush aside as nothing. That turmoil died inside her. There was no point to take it out on her friend. She was trying to calm her down and she had a harder day than her.

"Ok…" she let out a small puff of air. Being in comfortable surroundings, she realized how worn down she was. Her burns ached, the smoke plus the strain of everything that happened, her eyes wanted nothing more than to close and sleep. Her body was not that far behind.

Arielle showed her friend her room before pushing her on the bed. "Here, you can sleep with me."

Larissa squeaked while crossing her arms defensively over her chest. In spite of it all, Arielle laughed at her defensive posture. "You don't have to undress or anything, idiot. I'm not suggesting anything." The pillow went from the bed to her face in a second. The smaller woman huffed, laying down and facing the opposite direction.

"Now what?" she asked, annoyed.

"I am not an idiot." Arielle rolled her eyes. Settling down beside her, she rested her head down on her pillow. Larissa stiffened for a moment. She was about to pull away when she relaxed and she gave a victorious smile. They stayed in the embrace, the soothing touch offering a good substitute as a blanket.

**XXX**

Larissa blinked blue eyes open. Strong arms wrapped around her slender form. Fear replaced the comfort until she remembered what happened in the last day. She adjusted her position until she faced the blond who was still sleeping. She smiled at the peaceful face, glad she was finally getting some rest. Brushing her bangs back got no response. Taking in the view for a moment longer she closed her eyes. A little more sleep wouldn't hurt.

A sound came over from the next room. Arielle moved in her arms before sitting up. She was alert and tense; Larissa squeezed her hand to keep her grounded. Several things happened in a short course of time making it too easy to overreact to something.

In response, the taller woman touched her lips to keep her quiet before moving out of the room. Larissa stood up. She reached behind her to rub her back. No offense to her friend's bed but she was used to something more comfortable. She blushed almost as quickly as the thought crossed her mind remembering that it was relaxing sleeping with the other woman.

She rested her head in her hands, trying to think of all that happened. The fire, finding her home almost completely destroyed and now budding conflict of emotions over her close friend. She knew she should think it through before festering inside. Not addressing things in her mind immediately had experience of becoming worse in the long run. Still, she could not do it. Tired eyes closed, hands pushing against her lids.

It was a few moments until she stood up, not hearing anything in the next room. Worry pricked at her but she told herself if something crazy happened it would make some noise. She ran fingers through tangled aqua hair. It was a complete mess. She frowned, tossing it over her shoulder and exited the room.

She stopped, seeing surprise and shock marking the taller woman's face. She followed her gaze, seeing a young woman standing a little ways away.

She was about the same height as the blonde, clear blue eyes looking at the two of them in interest. Silver hair cascaded down her back in loose curls, and a deep blue simple dress going down to the floor. Her face was neutral but a tug turned her lips up momentarily when she saw both of them.

"Greetings, my name is Selenity."

**A/N: A lot of embraces and contact for the chapter. It is completely out of giving comfort to a friend, so no dirty thoughts please. Have to wait a bit longer for that, I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will most likely be explanatory and mostly boring points but I have a few ideas to spice it up. Hopefully, I'll catch up on a few chapters before my fall semester starts.**

**Please review! Feedback is gold and will be more motivation to update. I will not resort to begging but you know you want to… =D**


	8. Chapter 7: Revelations

**A/N: Next chapter. I decided to cut the next two chapters in half and the rest of the explanation and some excitement will come with the next chapter. This one gives half answers and some complete ones and hopefully not giving much frustration on it. I did not want to hold back submitting what I already had.**

**I chose the different spelling of Selenity instead of Serenity to make it clearer. Serenity is the queen who died in the prologue and Selenity is her sister. Nothing more to mention, enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Revelations**

"Who are you?"

Arielle narrowed her eyes her whole body going stiff. She ignored the fact that she already introduced herself. The blond was so anxious to see her family right now she immediately became paranoid when somebody else showed up. There was a small tug that told her there was no reason to get defensive right now. She promptly ignored it.

The silver-haired woman bowed her head in understanding, a sad smile marking her lips. "I know this is rather unannounced but that answer is a long story. I am willing to explain as long as I'm given the time."

Larissa looked over at her friend, pulling the taller woman's sleeve. "I think we should listen." Arielle turned in surprise not noticing that she followed her. What she wanted to do was snap back but she couldn't. Her eyes reflected the same unease that Arielle felt though in the depths more willingness to listen.

She pulled her arm away, turning on her heel and facing the opposite direction. "No, this is my home and I did not invite anybody else in."

"I have not meant to intrude. If we may, talking outside may be more appropriate." Arielle glared at the older woman but a look from her companion stopped her before she could say anything. Suddenly feeling defeated, she slumped her shoulders, giving a small smile to the guest. "Fine."

The three walked outside. Arielle gave a halfhearted gesture to a few of the stumps that were set up. Two of them were where she used to talk to Alex or Cherish and Randall. Instead of sitting down on the remaining spot she decided to remain standing. Sharp eyes keeping an eye on the surroundings.

"As I said, my name is Selenity." Her voice was soft but there was a note of command in her voice. "You may call me Selene if you wish. Why I am here, well that is a long story." She touched her chest, looking nervous. Blue eyes scanned the area like she was nervous. She complied with talking outside though she was nervous of being outside.

Seconds ticked by and it looked like she was not going to say anything else. Finally, her mind made up the decision on which way to take the conversation and she faced the two teenagers.

"Do you know who you are?"

"What?" Arielle was completely taken aback while Larissa just stared silently, confused next to her.

Selenity paused, pursing her lips for a second. When it became clear no more response was going to be given she went for another tactic. "What are your full names?"

Larissa closed her eyes, head bent toward her hands, "Larissa Triton." Green eyes stared at her for a moment, and figuring that her friend answered the question gave her no excuse not to. Arielle bit her lip before answering.

"Arielle Dune."

Selenity nodded. Arielle was started to get annoyed at all the pauses in between what was being said. About to point this out, she was stopped when the silver haired woman spoke again.

"Where did you grow up?" Though it was a general question her blue eyes were staring at Larissa. Feeling her becoming uncomfortable, Arielle lowered her hand on her shoulder.

"I lived several miles from here, with my aunt's family. Originally from Neptune," she sighed pulling aqua locks out of her face. Giving a warm smile at the blond behind her to show she was alright, she leaned back into her. Arielle bent down one arm staying firmly around the smaller woman.

"Do you have anything from your mother's side of the family?" Arielle glared at Selenity for asking personal questions from her friend especially when she just lost her home yesterday.

"I… I don't know." Larissa looked at her bag, which Arielle didn't notice she brought out until now. She opened her mouth again to elaborate her answer, closing it a second later and leaning further into the blond.

Selene nodded before refocusing her gaze. "What about you?" The tone was curious but Arielle couldn't lighten her gaze. Not knowing how to make herself feel comfortable she hugged the aqua haired woman closer, trying to transfer some of those nonexistent emotions to her.

"Why are you asking all the questions when you still haven't told us why you're here?"

Selenity sighed, her hand going up to her chest again before pulling out a small chain. "I was hoping to somehow make this simpler." On the chain was a simple glass looking stone. The core of it looked like it was silver, or clear but currently it was flashing a deep navy and sea green.

"I am from the Moon and this is an old heritage from mine." She stopped, gripping a strand of silver hair and looking at quizzically. The nervousness in her voice became apparent when she took the crystal out of its hiding place. There was no willingness to talk any more openly about the subject in the open.

"There was a time seventeen years ago when the royal families were attack. I did not know about it until I found this shortly after. It came to the protection of the next in the moon line. Since my sister had no children that meant me." She tucked the crystal back under her dress.

"For all the planets in the Alliance, nobody directly down the royal line was spared. Most of the families related to the thrown either followed the same fate or went into hiding. That included me. There were two young babies from the Neptune and Uranus line disappeared, thought to be dead."

Selenity stood up, eyeing the surroundings. The mounting anxiety that she showed since being in the opened bloomed fully. Clear blue eyes narrowed as she looked at the other two. "For a long time, the crystal remained dormant. It reacts to the inner powers of the planets and because the strongest planetary energies came from royalty of the planet it had no reason to. The last few years it only picked up minor fluctuations. Recently it has detected more and last night it sensed a strong surge of wind energy."

Arielle's eyes widened slightly. She kept quiet, resting her head on top of Larissa's. Her smaller friend giggled slightly, escaping some of the tension in the air.

"I think it's best if we leave now. I can explain the rest once someplace safe."

"What?" Arielle was aware what she was saying today were nothing but questions. Her blood ran cold and tension ran through her body. Larissa turned to look at her worriedly her hand going up to brush through her hair reassuringly.

The blond stood up, Larissa almost collapsing to the ground. Her face tinted pink not noticing how much she was leaning on her for support.

"I can't go anywhere! This is my home and I have to wait for everyone to get home. I-" Arielle gulped down some air. It suddenly felt thicker and more suffocating. She had no idea what was going on but the stress of the last twenty-four hours were finally getting to her. Fists hung down from her sides, the pressurized air pushing out in a wave.

"I can't leave. There's no reason for me to." She was aware of two pairs of blue eyes staring at her and she closed her eyes to block the world out. The moment the decision was made she felt dizziness setting in. Using this much energy was draining her and she was unaware of how much sleep she actually got.

She opened her eyes, exhausted and frustrated tears reaching the edges. Feeling warmth at her chest she reached down her shirt to pull out her Uranus medallion. She fell on her knees the exhaustion eating at her consciousness.

**XXX**

Larissa surrounded her friend in a hug. Pulling her close to her body she cradled her head at her neck. She gently ran her fingers through blond locks. By the breathing on her neck, she guessed that the taller woman was still conscious but didn't want to bother with everything right now. Blue eyes closed humming one of the old tunes she learned as a child. She hardly noticed that she was still blushing or that Selenity was watching.

"You're alright… just tired, OK?" She wished she noticed how worn out Arielle was. The whole time she was being selfish pulling her all over the place. They should have rested properly after the fire. She was too stressed out about getting home she didn't notice how much her friend was giving to her. "You should have told me." Resting her head on top on blond locks she hugged her tighter.

Selenity looked down at the two, a smile on her face at the obvious close bond. The concern did not leave her eyes though, increasingly nervous over being out in the open.

"We need to get going. My home is safe and I can finish explaining there." She looked over down the road, sensing a group of people approaching. Explaining to officials could be dangerous as nobody saw her or the crystal in nearly fifteen years.

Arielle made a brief sound of protest, burrowing her head deeper in the smaller woman's embrace. Larissa sighed running her fingers through her hair. "OK…" she did not know why she was willing to agree to the mysterious woman. Maybe it was because she had no home to go back to.

She received a sad and understanding look. Selenity held up the crystal, casting a gaze behind her. A bright flash of light and they disappeared.

Larissa blinked opened her eyes, checking the new surroundings. It looked like to be stone gray room with a few decorations. She failed to take in any more information on where they were. A moan escaped Arielle's lips before she drifted off to sleep. The seventeen year old was uncertain how long she was holding her friend when Selenity spoke up.

"I added a new room the one off to the left should suit you two well."

She was going to ask how she would know what is new here or not. Instead, she just nodded and carried her friend to the left room. It was slow going since she was taller and heavier than her. Her muscles ached but she felt satisfied getting her to bed. Entangling her hand in her hair for a brief moment she walked back to the room.

Not knowing what else to do and not in the immediate mood to confront on what exactly was going on she walked over to the window. It was a barren view with gray plains spreading out in all directions. She tried to lean out of the window to get a better view. An invisible barrier held her back.

"It's there to protect from the atmosphere or lack of one. Also, a few other protections like to avoid detection." Selenity spoke from behind her. She turned around, catching blue eyes with her own. There was sadness in the older woman's eyes. One that she could not place though, she was able to understand at the same time.

"There's similar atmosphere protection at… home." Her voice dropped off, grasping the fabric of her dress in her hair. She pushed the thoughts away, eyes traveling to the window. "Where…?"

"This is on the moon."

"Earth's?" She nodded.

Larissa leaned up against the wall, wrapping her arms around her. The dress she had decided to wear was now ragged, a few minor tears appearing on the fabric. She scowled down at it. She was a complete mess. A rough breath came from her, "This is all too much."

"Life wasn't supposed to get difficult for any of us."

She wanted to snap back saying that they weren't on the same position at all. She withdrew from speaking out. Being contained to a small house hurt; Larissa knew that. She bit down on her lip there were more similarities than she liked to admit.

She hardly noticed that the other woman was moving around the house. It was when a small frame placed in her hands that she realized it. Looking down at the minute painting she saw a woman with the same curls and eyes she had with different shades. In her arms was a small baby. The composure she was able to hold a moment ago disappeared.

"How?" her voice shook and she had to reach back to grab the windowsill to regain balance.

"I have ones for all the royal families when things were normal prior to the attacks."

As the meaning of the words came in, Larissa let out a gasp quickly turning to a sob. She slowly sunk to the floor hugging her knees to her chest. She was shaking but her mind was oddly blank. Wishing that Arielle was awake, that way she would have a friend to talk to.

"Larissa!"

She looked up, smiling in relief at the blond. Awkward, she refocused her eyes at the other end of the room.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, a slightly forced smile crossed her face. Arielle turned to Selenity angrily. "You're making her upset." Before the blond could stand up again and confront the older woman, Larissa held her back. She encased her shoulders in a half hug. Resting her head on her shoulder blades she muttered.

"Please don't, it's not like that. You are just a little high strung and you need more rest. Please…" a few moments passed and she felt Arielle relax. Larissa tightened her hug the extra pressure did not go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry. I never saw you that shocked and dismayed like that." Turning around so she could return the embrace, Arielle blushed at how much they seemed to be in each other's arms. She tried to think of a time being conscious over a day that they weren't. She coughed lightly, pulling away.

Larissa pouted moving closer so she could properly rest her head on the taller woman's shoulder. "I want to rest now."

"Go ahead I'll be there in a minute." Searching each other's gazes momentarily then Larissa nodded. Standing up, she pulled her hair out of her eyes. Slipping into the room she glanced anxiously over her shoulder once more.

"What's going on?" Arielle stood up. She gave a hard stare to Selenity. She enjoyed knowing things upfront, it was how she always presented herself and she expected the same in return. Not being given an answer that was killing her.

"It is safer for the time being if you two stay here."

"Why?"

Selenity sat down at the table, motioning to the other seat. Arielle remained rooted to where she was. She was too impatient to sit down. Beyond that, there was a mounting frustration, making her cross her arms stubbornly.

The silver haired woman sighed. She was shorter than the blond and she disliked talking up at someone. Though, she knew she would have to sit down for the explanation. "The power that you possess is something that the government fears. They're not comfortable with anybody having that, especially with your heritage." Her voice bit out the world government but her voice remained sturdy. She continued before being cut off.

"Arielle Skyes Miranda," Arielle closed her mouth, confusion stopping her from retorting. "That is your full name. You are the first born and only heir to the thrown of Uranus." Her light blue eyes were completely honest.

"How do you know?" The news just seemed to bounce off the younger woman, too shocked to say anything else, she sat down.

"I never met anyone outside the family so hardheaded." Her tone had a bit of humor in it but her eyes remained giving a flat and knowing gaze.

Arielle rested her head on the table with a small _thunk_. It was blank inside, nothing reflecting on the news. Instead, she outwardly reached for the medallion across her neck. When words finally reached her mouth, the woman across from her went on speaking.

"It is common but not a rule for the planet's powers to go to the heir." Selenity had the clear stone back in her hands, a silver glow emitting from it. "I don't know if that is good or bad news at the moment."

"I'm sorry. I still don't understand what's going on." Arielle kept her gaze on the window. She let the medallion fall on her chest, over her clothes. There was a headache coming on from the overflow of information. She asked for it; she did not know how to process it.

"Where did you get that?" She lowered her green eyes back to the medallion reluctantly. The gold flashed with the silver light making the navy Uranus standing out in contrast.

"It was given to me." Arielle refused to elaborate. Standing up, she rubbed her temples fiercely. She wanted to go home. She faced the direction where Larissa was waiting. Failing to see the suspicion in Selenity's eyes she walked away without another word.

Selenity pressed her hand to her cheek. The crystal fell slowly back to her chest. She did not know if she should have been upfront or not and a mixture obviously did not work. Maybe she should have started more direct. Either way, she would give the two teenagers the rest of the day to relax. She'll try again tomorrow. She puffed out a breath of air, eyes going toward the ceiling. "Serene, I'm not good at this like you were."

**XXX**

Arielle walked into the room, seeing Larissa was still awake and silently moving around. She froze, not sure if she heard what was said in the other room. Blue eyes turned to look at her, eyebrows raised in a delicate questioning look.

"You couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah," Larissa stood up, a small container in her hands. "I was just looking at our new quarters." Arielle flinched with the mention of staying here but she was ignored. "Anyway, I found a first aid kit and I want to take care of your burns."

The blond blinked. With the mental and emotional tugs on her body she completely forgot about them. The attention once more on physical pains she realized bleakly, yes they were there and still hurt.

"I can do it myself."

Larissa shook her head. "Let me do it. You've done plenty for me in the last day. I want to do this for you." Arielle walked over to the bed and sat down. She gave a confused look as her friend just stared at her. "I need you to take you shirt off."

"Why?" She was saying nothing but questions it seemed lately. "It's only on my arms."

"I doubt it and don't tell me you haven't been less clothed with anyone before." Deep blue eyes sparked with humor, standing determinedly over the blond.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yep, it was nothing but questions. "Hey-" She was interrupted as Larissa placed the burn ointment down. Pulling the other woman's shirt off, she paused when she heard a grunt of pain from Arielle as the fabric brushed roughly against her wounds.

Arielle murmured in protest as the clothing was thrown to the side her face turning pink. She was wearing a black camisole and she scooted closer to her shirt. The aqua haired woman did not miss a beat, sitting down next to and blocking her path. Gently she applied the ointment to her hand before messaging it on Arielle's arms. The protest continued for a couple seconds, stopping when the medicine started to do its work.

She slowly allowed her body to relax at the touch, eyes closing. They snapped open a moment later as the smaller went to her side, under her remaining clothing. She jumped away, her whole face turning into a beet, getting the wrong intention entirely. Larissa clucked her tongue in annoyance, cheeks tinged pink.

"I know you have some burns on your side. Come back here, it will only take a moment." Arielle obliged, moving back to her original position. Though she said it was only going to be a moment, the exposed woman felt that she was drawing it out. She didn't have the strength to pull away again.

Larissa moved to the other side repeating the process over again. Arielle allowed her eyes to drift shut once more, enjoying the gentle but firm pressure on her arm. It was soothing and the pain was slowly starting to ebb away. This time she remained where she was when the smaller woman moved to her side.

"Ok, now for your legs." Green eyes glared at her in defiance and Arielle pushed her away grabbing the ointment.

"I can do it myself," she stated defiantly. Larissa nodded, stepping away. Her blue eyes looked conflicted. She stayed quiet, stepping out of the room to see if she could get anything to eat.

The rest of the day stayed dominantly in awkward silence for the three women. At the end, Arielle sighed and fell back on the bed. The remints of her burnt clothes were thrown in a pile at the far side of the room. In fresh clothes provided she closed her eyes, facing toward the wall.

Larissa walked to the bed. The tension from the day was high, all the causes making a confused young woman. She did not see why it was a good idea currently to share the same bed. She was about to step away when the blond spoke up. "Are you going to lie down or what?"

A smile formed on her lips. She settled down on the bed, resting her head just shy of the taller woman's shoulders. After a moment's hesitation she wrapped her arms around her waist. A content sigh escaped from Arielle. She did not turn to face her however. She gave a small pout, inhaling the windblown scent, eventually drifting off into sleep.

**A/N: The next chapter should come in the next couple weeks. My goal is to get at least two more chapters up before the Olympics start when further chapters will be delayed for a few weeks as I watch the games.**

**A note on the Silver Crystal, it takes in other powers like when the girl's lend theirs to Usagi in big battles. In a similar way I tweaked that theory so it is able to react and sense to strong elemental energies released by the ones with planet powers.**


	9. Chapter 8: Directions

**A/N: I changed the chapter around a bit from what I was originally going for so it took longer to get out.**

**Sailor Moon is not mine. Period.**

**Chapter 8: Directions**

Arielle sat up on in bed, rubbing her eyes roughly. Her gaze took in the room once, still not used to the different surroundings then her comfortable home. She sighed, stretching her limbs before standing up. It took her only a second to notice her aqua haired friend was absent. A frown etched across her face. Probably in the main room, she will go there in a minute. She was hungry.

Thinking about her burns, the blond glanced down at her arms. The red raw look faded to a soft pink and poking at them repeatedly did not send searing pain up her arms. Checking her legs and sides as well resulted in similar results. The medicine Larissa used has to be a quality product.

She walked over to the wardrobe. Arielle did not pack anything since she was not planning to come here in the first place. The wardrobe had plain wooden doors and a bottom drawer. Grasping the handle, she shuffled through it until she found a white shirt that looked like it would fit. The drawer held a pair of dark brown woven pants that looked like it would match. It took a minute to get dressed and left the room.

Larissa and Selene were sitting down at the table drinking something she guessed it was some form of tea. Nose wrinkling in disapproval she tried to look for something more appropriate to eat. She heard Larissa cough lightly behind her. Turning around, she raised her eyebrow quizzically. A moment pause before a small loaf of bread was coming toward her face. She caught it, ripping off a piece and popping it in her mouth. "Thank you."

Blue eyes rolled at her in exasperation. "You're welcome." She was eating some crackers. One hand was resting on the table while her other one was holding the cup. Her aqua hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail. She was wearing a green plain dress with a v-cut collar. A smile lightened up her face. "And thanks for saying good morning."

Arielle growled but unable to come up with a comeback with her mouth full. The mumbling that ensued instead caused the smaller sitting woman to giggle.

Selene watched the two interact with clear light eyes. Her face was expressionless though a subtle light returned to the blue depths.

The quick breakfast passed and a cloaking silence covered the room. Arielle felt awkward around Larissa after the intimacy shared the last few days. Tense was not the right word. Honestly, she could find no way to describe besides wanting some room. Neither was she in the mood to talk to Selenity, Arielle was set on putting all the blame of what happened toward her. There was no one else to put it too.

The tall blond walked over to the window, resting her hand on the edge of the sill. A second passed, two, until she felt a presence at her side. "Hey," she turned around meeting concerned blue eyes. She sighed, returning her gaze out the window. "I'm fine. Still hungry though," she flashed a smile over her shoulder.

"I had enough to eat." Larissa countered. It was a lower amount then she was used to but she dealt with it. There were other things that were more important to worry about.

"Well, I lived on a small farm and anything else we bought fresh at the market," she growled in return. Her mind going back home was making her homesick and that was getting her frustrated. Arielle shifted away from the other woman.

Larissa placed her hand on top of her friend's. She leaned forward on her toes to speak in her ear. "We will talk in a bit." She stepped back with a smile. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable. Arielle didn't bother telling her that she just changed her clothes this morning. If she could complain about the food, there was not that much room to.

She turned around as the smaller woman walked to their room. Yes, it was somewhat awkward between them. She had been in close physical relationships before but unable to map out what was going on right now. Unease prickled her arms. She was thinking too fast and ruining any friendship was not on her list. That friendship was all she had right now.

Turning on her heel, she directed her gaze back to Selenity. "I still don't believe anything that you said yesterday."

It appeared that she would get a snap for a response when the silver haired woman withheld. She was going to reply when the seventeen year old continued.

"How is someone supposed to in one day? What am I supposed to believe within that timeframe? It is a lot to take in and not on a believable scale either." She knew that her argument was weak. It sounded pathetic on her tongue. A proverbial slap in the face was a good way to describe it.

She was motioned to sit down and after a second hesitation Arielle complied. There was a little bit of tea left in Larissa's cup. Picking it up, swirled it around once, taking a tentative sip. It was definitely not her usual taste.

Selenity walked over to the assortment of paintings she had. Most were safely tucked into the drawer when she looked at them last night. She gave a grim smile. "I don't know how else to explain it so I'll just go back to the beginning."

**XXX**

Selenity tapped on the palace wall, hearing the soft echo the simple touch made. No other material or design of a room was well-crafted as the Moon Palace. Selene was jealous at first that her sister was the one who took the thrown and the beautiful home. That hardly lasted over a few months. There was no way she could take that responsibility and she was happy with her house. She received the offer to stay here but with all the diplomatic meetings in and out she would rather enjoy some peace and quiet.

"Sere!" she gave a wide smile at spotting her sister. Serenity had her hair up in her customary style, a sign that she recently got out of formal business. Her hair was darker than her younger sister's her eyes a shade lighter. Beyond that, the only difference between them was Serenity was a couple inches taller.

"I'm glad to see you." Selene followed the other woman into a side room. While it was spacious the only things in it were a row of chairs and a table. The two siblings sat down on the end chairs. Serenity smiled, the tired look going not escaping her eyes. "There were a few complaints again today. The small settlement to the east of the palace did not get their shipments in. I sent a party with fresh supplies and guards to make sure it made it all the way through."

Selene twirled a strand of silver hair with her fingers. "That's the third complaint you have told me about. Are you sure there is nothing big going down there that is being detrimental to the people there?"

"I will check it out if they continue but I doubt it's anything. These mistakes with shipments happen concerning interplanetary travel. Nothing out of the ordinary has come up so far."

**XXX**

"Serenity!" Selene blinked in shock. She was at the palace's library. It was one of the quietest places in the palace, the place she enjoyed most besides her old bedroom. Hearing the voice breaking through the walls shocked her, she was taken aback. The first thought was going to help out. In the end, she stayed put. She was poor at helping her sister with royal proceedings and will most likely get kicked out anyway. A sigh escaped her. Grabbing the book she was looking at, she walked over to the lounge area.

Ten minutes passed until she heard the door open. She glanced up at Serenity, eyes going up questioningly.

"There are more complaints coming in from everywhere. The claims that none of the monarch families are complying with the people's need. I checked all the ledgers reported to me in the last year and there were no significant changes." She gave a subtle shrug. The movements she portrayed was never exaggerated a sign of her royalty.

"I will have to set up a meeting soon to sort things out. I am doing everything to make sure things go smoothly as they have for as long as anyone could remember. It could be a set up. Everything is too seedy for my liking. There has been a long tradition of being straightforward with any concerns and most of these are underhanded."

Selene closed her book as her sister finished talking. "I told you there was something up. But I don't know what else to tell you. You're always good at settling disputes like this. If you want any help I could help organize the reports to pinpoint problems that would lead to a solution." She had good organizational skills. That was her skill, dealing with people were another matter. Selene meant well but had the wrong way to go about most conversations.

**XXX**

"I don't see how this concerns me." Arielle grumbled. She felt Larissa's fingers massage the lower part of her neck once more. The smaller woman came in half way through Selene talking. She went to stand behind her friend's chair, applying her gentle touch. She was shrugged off the first time and now trying to offer the same comfort got the same response. Arielle was becoming embarrassed with their contact. Sending an apologetic look over her shoulder, she focused back to Selenity.

"I need to finish. I have checked all the records though not being able to deliver them to my sister they proved some things. It gave hints that things were being sabotaged. All the complaints were coming from the same communities and spreading through rumors to other areas with no solid proof. There was enough dissent collected that nobody cared when all the royals and governments were overthrown."

"You are just upset your life was ruined. It doesn't sound like any of the reported problems were dishonest. People could turn a blind eye to how things are in smaller, and poorer, communities." She stood up, feeling Larissa's hand on her own. It pulled back, not wanting to be brushed off again.

Selene narrowed her eyes. "I think the rebels that devised it all caused mess ups in the shipments and sabotaged government operations to shift the blame to us." She continued before the blond could interrupt. "And I agree that it would be best for you two to stay out of this. However-" she pulled out the crystal. "I told you that this picked up on your energies yesterday. It came to me after my sister died, to keep the powers safe and used for no negative purposes. It is the same reason I pulled you here. Royal heritage or not, anybody with planetary powers will be sought for, harassed and manipulated to another's gains. To not be caught up in it, and learning how to use your powers on your own terms."

Arielle was going to snap back a retort. Instead, she sighed. Falling back to the chair, she rubbed her eyes.

"With that being said, that should start now. There is a safety sphere I could set up so nobody will detect any stray energy." Arielle blinked in shock. Slight movement behind her turned her focus to Larissa. Her blue eyes were wide and nervous but did not seemed surprised by the plan. Now she saw why her friend had changed her clothes- shorts and a snug top- it was something to exercise in.

"Alright, fine." It was a good idea. Arielle enjoyed practicing her powers though she did not fully understand them. That did not mean that she couldn't sound exasperated with it.

**XXX**

Larissa glanced over her shoulder. The necklace she was wearing bounced gently. Selenity had given them saying it steadied their powers.

"With your powers, a safety net will be automatically set up protect you from the absence of atmosphere. Because they are not fully harnessed, the necklace will maintain that safety energy so you won't die."

'_That's a pleasant thought,'_ she thought, fingering the stone at the center of it. She felt a brush of pressure on her cheek and turned to look at Arielle. She had been sending bursts of air randomly for the last half hour. The blond stated she was fine but she could tell she was starting to get tired. "What do you want?"

"You're not doing anything." Larissa looked awkwardly to the side at the statement.

"There's no water," now that sounded weak.

"So? There's technically no air here either." Her friend cheered up considerably since she got outside. All the time that she knew her, Arielle always seemed to be happiest someplace spacious. She opened her mouth to say a retort when arms wrapped around her shoulders. Knowing that she had been trying to minimize physical contact, Larissa gazed at her at shock. "You heard what she said, there's more to what you have then water. I know you can do something."

She moved to brush her cheek. Larissa gave a sinister sweet smile, finding her friend's foot and stomping down. Arielle pulled her hand back, jumping back in pain.

"Right, that is something." Bending down, aqua hair falling in her face she picked up a rock. Concentrating, the cracks starting to fill with moisture and a second later it exploded with pressure.

Arielle laughed at the reaction from the smaller woman. She dodged another rock that headed toward her head. A smile spread across her face. "I told you so, and you didn't have to prove anything to my poor foot." Larissa returned the smile, straightening up to stand by her. She was still nervous about using her powers.

Shouldering the tall blond she smiled up at her. "You seem comfortable. You've done this before?" Green eyes met her momentarily. She looked away as she nodded.

"Yeah, I've been testing them out for a while now." Rubbing the back of her head, Arielle grinned nervously at her.

Larissa pouted, resting her head on the other woman's shoulder. She felt her tense and her smile deepened when she stepped away. It hurt but she ignored it. Instead, she pressed on her questioning.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I haven't told anybody before and I never thought much of it. I blew away leaves and random objects before to blow off steam, nothing much else." Larissa stepped closer, examining Arielle's face as she spoke. Feeling satisfied that she was not being lied to, she nodded.

"Ok. I guess it hardly matters but now knowing what some of this stuff means I wish you would have told me." Arielle puffed some air to her face and she giggled.

Selene had been watching the two practicing and talk. Her neutral expression dropped to a content, happy look. It had been a while since she had been around anybody or looked on to others conversations.

"Time to go?" Larissa smiled. "I'm hungry." The blond snorted next to her. She glared her gaze hard. Seeing a reserved look cross her friend's face on heading in, she changed it to be reassuring. Worry etched in her face but decided to hold back talking to her now.

**XXX**

"Hey, Arielle," The blond turned around, catching the tone in the voice.

"What is it?" Larissa walked over, wrapping her arms around her neck. There was nothing she could do to step away. She conjured a smile for her cornered friend. She was concerned though and she needed to soothe those worries.

"Are you going to stay?" She rested her cheek to the blonde's chest. Her eyes closed, hugging the taller woman closer and refusing to acknowledge the discomfort coming off her. She needed her to stay here. She needed someone to relate to. She knew Arielle was uncomfortable away from home and she wanted to show her that it was OK. They were together, helping each other. That was keeping her sane the last couple days. "Please stay. I need you." A pleading note entered her voice but Larissa was willing to use whatever tactics necessary.

Arielle stepped back, averting from meeting her friend's eyes. That worried her; she raised her hand forcing her attention on her. Seconds passed and the hug was returned. Blue eyes widened as a kiss pressed against her forehead. A tingling sensation went down her spine. She was unable to comment because the tall blond started talking.

"I will stay, for you. I know you are having a harder time from this then you are letting here. I promise I will be here for you."

Relief washed over her. Larissa attempted to speak up but again was cut off, again.

"I still want to go home. I can't leave everything behind without knowing what happened, or if everybody is alright. I just can't." Arielle licked her lips, jitters hitting the fibers of her being.

"I understand." Larissa reached out to grab her hand. "I can come with you."

Though she did not pull her hand away she shook her head. "No, I have to do it myself. I'll be back, I promise."

"Fine, that works with me." She brushed her hand through blonde locks, receiving a shy smile in return. "But you are not leaving now," she directed her companion toward the bed.

Arielle gave a short laugh. "I never said I was going anywhere now. I am tired." She was blushing at the smaller woman's quick intent to get to bed. She was overthinking it.

Larissa leaned forward when they were settled. Returning the kiss from earlier between the eyes, "Thank you" she whispered.

"There's nothing to thank me for. I stay with you."

**A/N: I have the next chapter mapped out and hopefully it would be done soon. Other than that, I don't have anything to say for the chapter.**


End file.
